Don't You Forget About Me
by GeekAndProud85
Summary: Beca and Jesse had know each other for ages and had even been dating their senior year in high school, but after a devastating car accident, Beca is left with few memories of Jesse. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF PITCH PERFECT! BUT I WISH I DID!
1. Prologue

I've been working on this story again recently (I promise I will update more often from now on). But when I went back and reread what I already had written, there were somethings I wanted to change, so here's the reedited version of the prologue. I'll do this with chapter 1 and 2 as well, so be sure to reread them.

* * *

**Prologue**

Beca and Jesse had been best friends since their first day of kindergarten. Beca had been swinging alone, when Jesse had willingly gone up to Beca and offered to play with her. She had agreed but was a little hesitant at first. 45 minutes later, when recess was over, she was more herself.

After that, they did everything together, throughout elementary school, anyways. They partnered up for school projects. Hung out at the park at the end of their street. Their elementary school in Northwest Nebraska was small, so they always ended up in the same class.

In 6th grade, Beca and Jesse grew apart. Their elementary school collided with 3 other elementary schools in the surrounding area, all into one middle school. This caused them to be in few of the same classes.

In December of their 7th grade, Beca's parents on divorced and her dad moved to Louisiana, leaving Beca, her sister, Jennifer, who was 3 years younger than Beca, and their mother to fend for themselves. After that, Beca began closing herself off to people, and barely spoke to anyone, including Jesse. She had been so upset and didn't want to interfere with Jesse and his other friends. His "music" friends, as she would refer to them. It wasn't until a month before their 7th year was over that Jesse finally went to Beca's house to find out what was up and she told him why she'd been so distant.

In 8th grade, Beca and Jesse were friends once again, but they were different. They were closer than before. Jesse had even been able to convince Beca to join chorus, which she proceeded to join the rest of their years in school. He even talked her into to joining show choir in their sophomore year, but she didn't make the cut.

In their junior year, Beca auditioned for a solo. Their teacher, Mrs. Danners, had decided, for the concert, to do one song with just the girl of the chorus and one of just the boys, and for the girls, she had chosen the song "Titanium" by David Guetta, which was one of Beca's favorite songs. Though she didn't end up getting the solo, Jesse was blow away by her voice. He had heard her sing before, in a group, but never alone.

That's when he first noticed the feelings he had for Beca that he had been trying to ignore all those years. Later that year, he asked Beca to prom as a date, and she had agreed, but it wasn't until summer break he worked up the courage to ask her out on a real date, which she had also agreed to.

Their senior year ran smoothly. Beca discovered a software that allowed her to remix music together and fell in love with it right off and she decided then and there, what she wanted to do with her life. After college, since her dad was making her go. Beca and Jesse agreed to go to the same college in Louisiana. Beca's dad worked there, so Beca could go free and Jesse could go there too since he'd earned scholarships for his grades and essays he and Beca had worked on together.

2 weeks before the school year started, they had all their belongs they were taking to Louisiana with them, all packed up in boxes and shoved into the car they were taking. It was the last thing the two ever saw coming, and it was going to turn their worlds upside down.


	2. Memory

**Chapter 1: Memory**

_Jesse's POV_

Left hand on the top of the steering wheel, Jess glanced over at Beca a small smile growing on his lips.

"Bec, we're going to have to stop. we're almost out of gas," he said.

Beca looked down at the GPS In her lap. "There's an exit ramp up the road a ways. We're about two hours away from campus now," she said.

Jesse smiled. "Awesome, are you excited?"

"I guess yeah. Still a bit nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll be amazing." He said reaching for we hand and giving it a squeeze. His stomach growled.

She laughed at him. "I guess we'll have to stop for food too," she said.

They pulled into the exit ramp and heading for a gas station/subway down the road. Jesse pulled up to a gas pump. He headed inside and got a sandwich for he and Beca and a box of juice pouches and headed back out and stood with Beca.

Jesse kissed her cheek. He ripped the box and juice pouches open and handed one to her and her sandwhich. Beca looked at it and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You weirdo..." she sighed. The pump finished and they hit the road once again. Jesse rolled their windows down, only to get a slight glare from Beca. He laughed and rolled her window up, leaving the rest down.

Jesse only barely saw it. It happened so fast, and there was nothing he could do about it. A truck came out of nowhere and was heading straight for Beca's side of the car. Jesse swerved as best he could, but the incoming truck still hit the back end of the car.

Jesse was thrown sideways, his head would've gone straight into a window if the window hadn't been open.

Jesse massaged his neck for a second before looking over at the passengers seat. She was leaning with her head against the car wall, bleeding badly, Jess dialed 911. "There's been an accident. A truck smashed into us, my girlfriend is badly hurt."

"Alright, sir," a lady on the other end stated. "Stay calm. We'll send people right away."

"Thank you," Jesse said and felt a tear roll down his cheek looking at his injured girlfriend. He wanted to pull her out, but if she was hurt too badly, it could make it worse. Jesse opened his car door and climbed out. Just as he did, the truck driver hopped out of his truck.

"Asshole! You cut me off!"

Jesse couldn't believe his ears. Jesse thought. "Excuse me?" Jesse said, walking up to the man who was a good 6 inches taller than him. "You hit us, which means you weren't paying attention. This whole damn thing is your fault. It's a four-way stop, and we had the right-of-way because we actually stopped and we got to the intersection before you did."

"This isn't a four-way fucking stop so get out of my face." Jesse looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes it is," Jesse gestured towards each stop sign. "There's one there, and there, and there, and there. One, two, three, four."

Jesse heard a siren in the distance and it got there about a minute later. The paramedics carefully got Beca out of the car and looked Jesse over quickly. After they have him the okay the cops asked questions and for legal documentation. Once Beca was out of the car, she was laid on a gurney and loaded in the ambulance. The paramedics allowed Jesse to ride as well.

When they got to the hospital, he watched as they rolled the gurney into the ER. He waited in a row of chairs outside her hospital room, foot bouncing eagerly waiting for news of Beca.

_Beca's POV_

She had literally no time to move. It crashed into her so fast and hard, it wouldn't have done any good to swerve. Just before the car smashed into her, her brain shut down on it's own in defense for what was about to happen. Her brain knew this would be traumatic if it stayed conscious for any longer.

All noise was gone, and all she felt was how her body moved when the car smashed into the door. And then there was nothing. No pain, no sight, no sound, no smell. Nothing. Her mind scrambled to figure out what was happening, but she couldn't, because nothing was happening. There was nothing around. Nobody to ask.

She started seeing images flash before her in her head. Her sister, her mom, Jesse, Jesse's parents, some kids from high school, whom she liked to refer to as her friends, and Jackson. If anything in her body had been responding like it should, she would've cringed. Jackson was probably one of the biggest assholes in the universe and, she was certain, he had had his mind set on destroying her since their first day of 6th grade.

She opened her eyes and was at her old middle school. Jesse was standing across from her. Jesse looked, looked different, though. She couldn't pin-point what it was, he just seemed different.

"I trusted you," she heard her 6th grader voice say, but she didn't tell it to say it.

"A lot of people have," he replied.

Jackson came over to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

Beca remembered this day. This was the day she had attempted to befriend Jesse. She never tried again after that, knowing he wasn't worth it.

She noticed something was off about this memory at first, but Beca didn't question it. Jesse had been making fun of her like he always did, and Jackson was there to comfort her as usual. That's really the way it had been ever since 6th grade.

Even in 7th grade, when she and Jackson weren't as close as they had been before, he still stood up for her against Jesse.

Another memory flashed before her eyes. The day she auditioned for a solo in her junior year of high school. Jesse had just laughed with his friends, but Jackson didn't. He sat there looking blown away, and when she went to sit with him, he had said, "That was amazing, Becs. I didn't know you could sing like that or else I would've talked you into a solo sooner."

"Thanks," she mumbled back. A smile grew on her face as her cheeks got a little warm.

Memories flashed before her of the good times with Jackson and the bad times with Jesse. And as more and more memories came to her, the more she doubted them and began to believe they were true.


	3. Waiting

**Chapter 2: Waiting**

_Jesse's POV_

Standing over a comatose Beca, listening to the soft music coming from the radio on the bedside table, Jesse held her hand and stared up at the wall behind her bed...Thoughts on nothing in particular.

It was a particularly boring hospital room. The bed sat in the center, all the equipment sitting behind the bed. Wood covered most of the walls and floors. There was a 4 paned window North side of the room and a door leading to the hall opposite it. A small couch, that looked like it fit only 2 people comfortably on it, sat under the window smashed up against the wall.

He glanced down at Beca. Her face looked twisted and upset. The doctors said she won't wake up for a while. Jesse looked at her face, memorizing it. He brushed his hand over her cheek and watched as she slowly became more relaxed.

He thought back to what the doctor had told him. "She's got a broken rib and her right arm was messed up pretty badly and covered in pieces of glass. She hit her head hard, so there could be some brain damage there, but at this point, we're not sure the extent of the brain damage. But other than that, shes in pretty good shape. Thankfully, neither car was going super fast. Otherwise it would've been much worse." Jesse hated himself for all of it. He'd walked away from the accident with a sprained wrist and a strained neck.

She'd been asleep for only 5 days now, and Jesse was already missing her voice, her smile and her laugh like crazy. He wasn't sure how much long he could go without it. "Dammit, Beca," he whispered. "Wake up..."

The one song Jesse didn't particularly want to hear at that moment came on the radio. Jesse listened to it for a few seconds before walking to the radio and unplugging it. He sat in the chair beside Beca's bed, took her hand and leaned over her bed, resting his head on his arms.

_Beca's POV_

Beca lay in the blackness of her mind, listening to the dim music and the beeping of a heart rate monitor. She felt a hand on hers, but had no way of telling who it was unless they spoke. She could't move a muscle. She sat in her thoughts until another memory came to her. A memory of her sister, Jennifer.

Now, Beca and Jenn never really got along. Jenn, being 3 years younger then Beca, she always wanted to play with her sister. Whether it was Barbies, or Polly Pockets, or those ridiculous looking Monster High dolls, or whatever they're called.

Jenn also, like all younger sisters do, loved to mess with Beca. Do that one thing that would always get under her skin and piss her off to no end. Though, Jenn wasn't the only one with all the fun, Beca had her turns as well

So, when the occasional moments that the two actually got along and could have a real conversation, was a miracle. Beca's best memory of her and her sister's good days was the day after Jackson asked her to prom in Beca's junior year.

"So, Jenn..." Beca heard herself say as they were sitting down for breakfast.

"Yeah?" Jenn said, looking up from her bowl of cereal.

"Jackson asked me to prom."

Jenn dropped her spoon in her bowl with a clink, stood and walked to her room. Beca heard a could things hit the floor before Jenn reappeared in the kitchen, a notebook in hand. "What's the price limit?"

Beca knew what she was talking about. Jenn had always loved dressing up dolls and picking out outfits in the morning since she was a kid.

"$75, $100 tops, I haven't got much more then that."

Jenn nodded, scribbling things down, glancing at Beca then looking back at the page. "Color?"

"Whatever you think looks best."

Beca watched as her sister looked up at Beca and began tapping her pen on her lip in contemplation. "Purple..."

"Sure..."

Jenn continued asking her questions about size; length; ruffles or no; lace or no; multi-colored or monochromatic; sleeve, straps, or halter; what type of shoe, heal of flat. Beca answered them all reluctantly and glad when it was over with. By the next weekend, Jenn, with the help of her best girlfriend, had found the "perfect" dress for Beca.

The memory faded off and blackness took it's place. She heard a ringing, and then the ringing formed into soft a guitar solo. There were words too, but Beca couldn't make them out. She felt a hand on her's and she so desperately wanted to open her eyes and see who it was. Maybe it was Jackson...

A voice began to sing softly and Beca felt like she would shiver if her body wasn't stuck.

"Don't you, forget about me. Don't, don't, don't don't. Don't you, forget about me."

One of Beca's best memories of she and Jackson came to mind. They had been dating for 3 months at the time. They sat, curled up together on the couch watching his favorite movie, The Breakfast Club.

"Don't you, forget about me," the Simple Minds song came on and the credits floated up the screen. Beca wasn't particularly interested in the movie, but made a point to keep her eyes on the screen or else Jackson would rewind back to the part she stopped paying attention in. She risked a glance up at him to find his eyes staring back down at her.

They sat that way, eyes locked on the other, sitting in a comfortable silence. He began to lean down towards her, ever so slowly and hesitantly. Beca was too lost in his eyes to fully focus on what she was doing.

She sat up slightly to close the distance between their lips. She felt relieved. After all those years of confused feelings and somewhat awkward friendships, they had finally closed the space between them. He pulled her up on his lap before they broke off, eyes opening. He smiled at her before kissing her once more.

There was a cleared throat behind them, it was Beca's mom. Beca looked towards her mom, she was dressed in a bathrobe and, Beca suspected, nothing else, hair everywhere and make-up smeared slightly and she had a bear in hand. "Beca...if you're gonna make out...go somewhere else..."

Beca opened her eyes just barely, giving her mom a side-glare, shrugged her shoulders and pushed Jackson backwards onto the couch.

_Jesse's POV_

Jesse stayed with Beca every second at the hospital for the next few days. Only leaving for necessities, and even that was hard because he wanted to see her the second she woke up.

Majority of the time, he sat next to Beca, thoughts elsewhere, sometimes singing along with the radio, and smiled at how the beeping heart monitor sped ever so slightly when he did. He only talked to the nurses that came in every hour to check up on Beca, but he really only got along with one of them and that was Tanya.

Tanya was an Asian women who said she'd been working at the hospital for 5 years now as a nurse. When Jesse asked her why she wasn't a doctor, her response had been simple. "I love talking with people."

"What do you mean?" he had asked.

"Nurses are the ones who get to know their patients and the people who come to visit the patients. Doctor are only in the room for a short period of time. Plus, doctors are usually the people who have to give the bad news to families. I'm just not interested in that kind of a job."

She was a short women, about 8 or 9 inches shorter then Jesse and she worked every other day, alternated hours to check on Beca between another nurse, Daniella, from noon-8pm.

For as much as he liked it when Tanya came and talked with him, he was punished for it wit Daniella. She was probably the biggest bitch of them all. She always said something horribly offensive, and when Jesse asked her a question, she would always wave a hand at him, motioning for him to leave, though he never did. After about the 4th time of trying to ask her something, he began to type the question into his phone and just ask Tanya when she came back.

He looked over at the clock across the room, Tanya's shift was almost over. There was a knock at the door, followed by Tanya's shoes clicking on the hard-wood floor over to Beca's bed.

"My last and favorite room of the night. Jesse, Beca," she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I have no idea how Beca is. That's your job," he said. causing Tanya to laugh. "All I know is that the heart monitor is still beeping." Though it sometimes speeds up, Jesse thought.

Tanya turned to the equipment that were all hooked up to Beca, scribbling things down "That's good, if it wasn't-" Tanya cut her self off when she saw the painful look on Jesse's face out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine."

Tanya went back to her notes, finishing up in no time, before turning back to Jesse. "Got any questions for me?"

"Any idea when she'll wake up."

"From what I can tell, she could wake up in a week, or she could wake up a month from now, but she will, Jesse. I can tell just by looking at her records from while she's been here that she's a fighter. She's improved a lot."

He nodded. That was about the same answer she had given him when he asked a few days ago. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of right now."

"Alright. If you do, let Sydney know. She'll be in here next. I've gotta go home and get my kids in bed."

"Oh, how many kids have you got?"

"2, Henry and Hannah. They're twins."

Jesse smiled. "Well, then. Wouldn't wanna keep them waiting. Good night."

"Good night to you too," she turned with a smile and headed out the door.

Jesse turned to Beca, and whispered, "Good night." He kissed her cheek once before walking over to the couch on the wall and falling asleep not long after.


	4. The Game

**I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOO very sorry how long it took me to upload. I got EXTREMELY sidetracked by Harry Potter (speaking of which, if you're a RonxHermione person, you NEED to look up ****_Leaning Slightly to the Left_****. SO AMAZING!). But I'm here, now. I promise, I'll stick to this until I get to the end. Pinkie pie promise (yeah, I'm a pegasister, what ya gonna do about?)**

**Anyhow! The long awaited next chapter. ALSO, I edited a few things in the prologue, chapter 1 and chapter 2, so be sure to relook over those!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Game**

_Jesse's POV_

It was 2 days before term at Barden started. The local police had brought Beca and Jesse the items they could from their now totaled car. From what Jesse could tell, not much of their luggage was damaged. Their suit cases, Beca's laptop and her other music supplies, and Jesse's small backpack with his laptop and some of his favorite DVDs.

When he called his parents to tell them what had happened, they decided they were going to drive down to Louisiana to take him to school. Jesse kissed Beca's cheek and went over to the couch to sleep for the night.

"Jackson..." a voice whispered, causing Jesse to stir. "Jackson..." the voice said again. Jessie's eyes snapped open. He stood quickly and walked to the side of Beca's bed. "Jackson..." she whispered, eyes still closed.

Jackson? Jesse thought. Why is she thinking about Jackson? She hates Jackson.

Jesse looked at the clock, it was 9 at night. He jumped when a knock on the door came. The door opened, and it was his parents. "Jesse," his mom said. "How is she? How are you?"

"We're both fine, mom."

"Alright, good sweetheart. Come on, grab your stuff. Your dad and I have been driving all day, we want to get to the hotel."

Jesse looked at Beca sadly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Wake up soon, Bec. I love you."

He grabbed his stuff and headed out, giving one quick glance back at her. He stepped into the elevator and heard a nurse say, "Comatose room 11 is awake."

Room 11? That's Beca's room. Beca's awake, he thought. The elevator door closed in his face. He and his parents climbed in the car and headed for the hotel. He fell asleep almost immediately.

He woke the next morning at noon. His parents weren't in the room, but he assumed they'd just gone out for lunch, or something. He took a quick shower and packed up the few things he'd gotten out the night before.

His parents came back into the apartment at 1, not long after he had sat down and turned on the TV. "Ahh, Jesse, you're awake," his dad said.

"Yeah. What's for lunch?" He asked.

"We just went out to eat, we can stop on the way to Barden if you want."

"That works," Jesse said, looking back at the TV. He had been surprised when he turned it on, his favorite movie had been playing. It was about half way through, but Jesse didn't really care.

"We should probably leave soon, Jesse," his mom said.

"Okay, can I finish this movie?"

"You've seen a million times Jesse, so you need to watch it again?"

"Yes, because it's my favorite movie and the ending is the best part."

"Alright, you can finish it," his mom said with a sigh. She and his dad sat down on the other bed and watched it with him.

When the time the movie finished it was 2. Jesse and his parents grabbed their stuff and began loading it in their car.

_Beca's POV_

Beca's eyes flutter open just as she heard a door close. She heard the door open and someone walk toward her. "Hello, Beca," a woman said. "Beca! You're awake," she exclaimed.

Beca's eyes began adjusting to the light and she saw a tall blond woman standing in front in her.

"Well, shoot. If only you'd woken up a minute earlier. Your boyfriend has been here ever since you got here. He's only just left with his parents. Said that term at Barden starts in 2 days and he had to go. What's his name again?"

"Jackson?"

The lady nodded, "Yes, I think that's what he said his name was."

Beca smiled, "Oh Jackson..."

"Anyhow, let's just check out how you're doing." The nurse walked over to her. She examined her right arm. "The doctors got all of the glass pieces out of your arm, and it looks like all you'll have is a few scars from that. I'll have to do an x-ray to check on your broken rib." The nurse grabbed a a small flash light nearby. "Watch my finger." She held her finger, and Beca watched it as the nurse pointed the light in her eye and then the other. "Well, there's no major brain damage. You may have some minor memory loss, but I'm not sure the extent."

Beca nodded. "When will I be able to get out of here?"

"Um...depending on how you're feeling, you may be able to leave tomorrow or the next day. I know you need to get to school soon." Beca nodded. "Anyways, you just rest here. And if you need anything at all, the call button is right here," the nurse pointed at a small red button on the side of the bed. "I'll leave you to it."

"Wait, how long was I out?"

"A week or so. Sleep well." Beca closed her eyes when she heard the door click shut. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep once again.

The next morning, Beca woke up early and pressed the call button to let them know she was a wake. A nurse came in about 5 minutes later.

"Good morning, Beca. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Can I leave?"

"Not yet, would you like to get up and move around a bit?" Beca nodded. "Alright, we'll take a walk around when I'm finished looking you over. How's you arm?"

"Good." The nurse looked over the stats on the screens behind Beca's bed and she did the light test to her eyes like last night.

Once Beca passed "inspection", the nurse helped her off her bed and they walked around the room a few times. Her feet were wobbly at first, but after she got used to it again, she was able to walk around the room on her own.

At around 2 in the afternoon, the hospital finally let her leave, telling her to get as much rest as she could during her first week or so of term. She grabbed all of her stuff and called a taxi to come get her and take her the last 2 hours of hr drive.

When she pulled up at campus, the first thing she did was get out and unload her laptop bag while a guy nearby loaded her other items onto a cart.

A blond girl walked up to Beca, "Hi there! Welcome to Bardon University! What dorm?"

"Umm...Baker Hall, I think."

"Okay. So what you're gonna do is your gonna go down this way, you're gonna take a right and you go through those double doors..."

Beca turns away from the annoyingly cheery blond and to a car that just pulled up beside her. When she saw who it was in the back seat of the car, she cringed You've got to be kidding me, she thought with a mental sigh. Jesse Swanson...It's official, her time at this stupid college was going to suck. Where was Jackson when she needed him.

Jesse was singing a long with the radio and turned towards her, Beca made a point to look in the opposite direction so he didn't recognize her.

"Lay my weary head to rest! Don't you cry no more! Yo!" he sang and then began to sing the guitar along with the radio. He was cut off when the car started moving.

The blond girl finally stopped giving directional help and said, "And your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow it unless its actually happening." Beca took the whistle and put it in her mouth before leading the guy with her cart towards her dorm room.

_Jesse's POV_

When the car pulled away, Jesse realized who he'd just sang to. It was Beca. It had to have been. He couldn't believe that he hadn't recognized her at first. His parents pulled up to his dorm building and he unloaded his stuff from the trunk. His mom came out of the car and hugged him tightly.

"Behave yourself, Jesse," she said. "I'd hate for you to get mixed up with the wrong sort of people. Oh, and when Beca wakes up and comes to school, let her know I said hello."

"Sure thing, mom," he said hugging her back for a second before pulling out of her grip. "Goodbye, Mom and Dad. See you at Christmas."

His parents climbed back in the car and drove off. Jesse grabbed his stuff and headed inside. When he arrived inside, his roommate had decorated his half of the room in Star Wars decor.

His roommate said his name was Benji, and, considering all of the Star Wars stuff, Jesse was certain he and Benji would get along fine.

"Do you want to go down to the activities fair with me?" Benji asked once Jesse was finished unpacking the few things he had.

"Sure," Jesse said and he followed Benji out the door and to the quad.

There was every sort of activity you could think of at the activities fair. Jesse was surprised. He wasn't expecting there to be so many options. Swim club, Korean Student club, Dudes with Ponytails club, Deaf Jews club, Auto club, weightlifting club, and 4 different a cappella groups. There was even a Quidditch club.

"Follow me," Benji said. "There's only one group on this campus worth joining." Benji leads Jesse to a group of guys singing 'Let It Whip' by Dazz Band. "As far as Barden goes, that's what being a man is all about."

_Whip it!_

_Wanna see you with it_

_Sure to treat you right_

_Give me just a minute_

_Or your time tonight_

Benji continues, "The TrebbleMakers. The rock stars of a cappella. The messiahs of Barden. Well, you know, not including athletes, frat guys, or actual cool people."

"Organized nerd singing. This is great."

They watched the Trebbles finish their performance. Afterwards, Benji decided to go introduce himself to them. And, to say the least, it didn't go over too well.

"The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal cords, so I'm gonna need you to scoot. Skedaddle," Bumper had said to Benji.

After Jesse saved Benji from further embarrassment in front of the Trebles, he walked over to the internship table. When he saw Beca's name and contact information written down on the sheet for the radio station, he put himself down too.

Benji had disappeared, but Jesse didn't worry about it too much, Benji wasn't his responsibility.

The next day, Jesse headed to his first class of the day, intro to philosophy. He was eager to see Beca, since they had signed up for a lot of the same classes together.

When he got there, Beca was no where to be seen. Jesse just assumed she was running late, and took a seat at an empty table. Class started 5 minutes later, and there was no sign of Beca. By the end of his classes for the day, Jesse hadn't seen Beca at all.

Maybe it wasn't really her next to the cab, and maybe it was someone else's name on the sheet, he thought. Jesse was certain the real Beca would've called him to tell him she was out of the hospital. What if she had bad memory loss and has forgotten about him. Jesse's mind started racing at this thought.

His phone buzzed and he jumped. When he looked down at it, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Jesse answered.

"Hello, is this Jesse Swanson?"

"Yes it is," he said.

"Hi, this is Tanya from Shreveport Hospital. Your girlfriend Beca is out of the hospital. She left yesterday evening. Please, be sure to keep a close eye on her. She's likely to have a problem with memory loss. Apparently she called you Jackson. The nurse that tended to her when she woke up said she was asking for a Jackson. She could be getting names mixed up or something."

"Oh, well thank you very much for the call, Tanya," Jesse said, a font of sadness in his voice.

"Before you go, Jesse. If she has forgotten something, it's probably still there, it just may take a while for her to find it."

"Thanks."

"Good luck," she said hanging up the phone.

So it was her, he thought. He walked back to his dorm, his head pounding.

Jesse's internship at the radio station started a week after the activities fair. He had been in the middle of Star Wars episode 4 when he looked at the clock on his laptop, he had 10 minutes to get cross campus to the station.

"Shit..." he muttered, closing his computer, stuffing it in his bag and headed out. When he got there, he was proud to say he was only a minute late.

Jesse walked in the room to see Beca and, presumably, their boss talking. "Hey man, what's up? I'm Jesse."

"I'm Luke. You're late." Luke walked past him and Beca.

"Hey, Beca."

Beca sighs in irritation. "What Jesse?"

"Umm, can't I say hi?"

"No, you really can't." Beca walked off towards Luke.

That felt like a stab to his heart. Something was up with her. The Beca he knew would never act like this. Especially not to him.

"Well, you guys can figure it out while you're stacking CDs. When you're done, there's more. Now, you guys will be spending a lot of downtime together. So please, just, no sex on the desk." Luke paused and looked up at the two and gave them a serious face. "I've been burned before." Luke walked past them and back to the booth.

"So, Beca. Where've you been? Haven't seen you in any classes."

"I don't go to my classes. Especially because you'd be there."

"What?"

"Why would I want to be in the same class as you?"

"Because you suggested last year that you and I sign up for a lot of the same classes."

"As if! I haven't spoken to you in years, and there's a reason for that."

"What reasons?" Jesse asked, looking away from her to his pile of CDs.

"You're a jerk and you made it your goal to break me into pieces."

"Beca, that's not true and you know it!"

She angrily shoved CDs around on the table, into orderly piles. She was ignoring him, now.

"Beca," he said.

He spent the rest of his time at the radio station and his way home, racking his brain trying to figure out what was. But nothing made sense. They had talked just 3 weeks ago. She had loved him 3 weeks ago.

As he stepped into his dorm, his mind clicked with this. Beca didn't love him anymore. He felt his left eye well up. He whipped his eyes and laid on his bed.

"What's wrong, Jesse?" Benji asked from his desk.

Jesse laid there for a moment. He remember the conversation with Tanya and the thing about Jackson. It wasnt that Beca didn't love him, it was that Beca hated Jackson. "I'm gonna win her back."


	5. A-ca-Initiation

**I bought the Pitch perfect soundtrack and the song ****_"_****Open Season" by ****_High Highs _****one me on and I was this | | close to crying. You know, the song that plays during the bit over spring break, and they show a shot of Jesse sitting at dinner with this really sad look face his face that breaks my heart every time I watch that movie. *sob***

**Anyways, anyways. Chapter 4! I promise! Chapter 5 is on its way! I'm almost halfway done with it as I type this! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A-ca-Initiation**

_Jesse's POV_

For the next month or so, Beca made a point to to pretend that Jesse didn't exist. That he didn't even work at that stupid radio station. And when ever he did try to start a conversation, he was shot down by this evil glare she would give him.

After working at the station for 2 hours, Jesse's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jesse, don't forget we have Trebble Makers try outs in 15 minutes."

"Yeah, thanks, I completely forgot," Jesse replied.

"Sure," Benji said and hung up

Jesse walked across campus to the auditorium for auditions. It had been only a month since term had started and Jesse already knew campus like the back of his hand. He also still hadn't talked to Beca. He was starting to get worried, he hasn't seen her around campus at all. Maybe she'd given up on college and gone to LA after all, he thought.

When he got there, there were about 20 people waiting to audition. Jesse saw Benji and sat with him.

Tommy walked on stage, "So, for you're audition, you will be singing 16 bars of Kelly Clarkson'a Sonce You've Been Gone. If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. My tone-deaf sidekick Justin, here, will be collecting your information."

"If I could sing a lick, in any human way possible, I would, but I can't. And I hate myself everyday because of it," Justin says to Tommy.

"I know..." he says to Justin, then looks back to the audience. "But it you think this is just some high school club, where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issue, or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here. That's high school. This shit is real life! Now, don't just bring it, sing it. And let's do this."

Benji, Jesse and the rest of the students auditioning were sent back stage while information sheets were handed out to the a cappella groups.

Jesse was one of the last people to audition. Having an 'S' last name certainly had its disadvantages.

"Okay. That is everybody. I'm really not that impressed this year, guys," Tommy says.

Jesse was just about to leave when he saw Bece pass him out of the corner of his eye. Quickly he turned and walked back towards the stage. He heard one of the Bellas say, "Oh wait, there's one more."

"Umm...I didn't know we had to prepare that song," he hears Beca's say. Once Jesse reaches the stage door way, Beca is standing in front of the 2 Bella girls.

"That's okay, sing anything you want," the ginger Bella says.

Jesse watches Beca curiously, as she sits on the floor and takes the cup from the Bella's auditions table. She begins to play a beat by clapping and tapping the cup on the floor. Jesse's breath hitched as she began to sing.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottles o' whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leavin' tomorrow what do ya say_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Jesse shook his head in disbelief at her song. He'd forgotten how much he loved her voice. "Wow..." he said under his breath.

He walks away from the stage and out the auditorium doors quickly, so Beca doesn't get upset with him. He still wasn't really sure what to do about her, but he was determined to get her back, he just knew now wasn't the time.

When he gets back to his dorm he puts in _The Breakfast Club_. Not long after the movie finished, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jesse Swanson?"

"Yes."

"This is Donald. We've decided that you're in. Come to the Trebble house in an hour." Donald hung up, leaving Jesse sitting there in shock.

Much to Jesse's suprise, Benji wasn't the other person accepted to join. Once the "initiation", Jesse and the other newbie, who's name he hadn't heard, were taken to a-ca-initiation night.

_Beca's POV_

Beca really couldn't believe she'd made the cut. Considering their leader, Aubrey, had the look of a girl with a giant stick up her ass and Beca hadn't even sang the right song. She couldn't believe Aubrey had looked past that and agreed to let her in.

Beca was glad she got in. It meant she didn't have to look around the entire school for another group so that her dad would be satisfied with her "efforts" enough to help get her to LA. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she was also looking forward to it. She really did love to sing. If she didn't, Chloe would've never caught her singing in the shower because she wouldn't have been singing at all.

After the initiation ceremony, involving way too many candles and "the blood of the sisters before them", the Bellas were lead to a big out door auditorium. As had Aubrey put it, this was "a-ca-initiation night". But, from what Beca could tell, it was just an excuse for people in a cappella to get trashed on a school night.

However, much to Beca's dismay, Jesse was there too. She made it a general rule to ignore him, but tonight, it was impossible for her too.

"Beca!" he called a few rows away from her. "Beca!"

"Great..." she muttered.

"Be-caw! Be-caw!" He called, tipsily climbing over the pews to stand right in front of her. He was obviously drunk, but he looked like a lightweight, so he probably only had a couple beers. However drunk he was, Beca could tell something was different about him today.

"Do my eyes device me or are you a Barden Bella?" he asked

"No."

"You're one of those a cappella girls, and I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have a-ca-children. It's inevitable," he said. Beca's hand formed into a fist, but she released her grip when she realized it was no use. He was drunk as hell and wouldn't remember anything that anyone had said the next morning.

"You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're gonna remember any of this," she replied, sarcastically.

"No. I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? You almost fell over? Can you pass a sobriety test right now?"

"Yep."

"Can you stand up straight?" Beca says, pushing his chest and knocking his backwards a bit.

"See how I come right back?" She tried again. "And I come right back."

"Great."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Go for it," she said.

"I'm gonna get you a drink. I think you need to get on this level."

_Jesse's POV_

His plan was working so far. He apparently made a convincing drunk person. He was a little bit tipsy, but he'd only had one cup so far, and he was currently still drinking it. To Jesse's surprise, Beca was being indifferent to him, which is a good step in the right direction. Recently, she has been very clinical and snarky with him. That is, if she said anything at all to him. It makes him wonder if that's how she would've been if they had never become best friends.

After grabbing a drink for her, Jesse over exaggerates his wobbliness as he climbs back up the pews to her. He hands Beca the drink.

"Thank you," she said.

Jesse turned away from to hide his look of surprise. And, just in case she had seen it, he said, "This is awesome."

"It's definitely something something," she replied.

Jesse knew he had to do something embarrassing in order to fully convince Beca he really was drunk. Lucky for him, everyone else around him, aside from Beca, was trashed already. No one would remember he'd done it. He climbed up on the pew bench and shouted, "We are the kings of campus!" To his delight, no one seemed to notice.

He steps down and looks back at Beca. "It's nice to see that you're not ignoring me today," he said.

Beca seemed to get a bit angry with him for that. "I can go back to ignoring you if you want," she said, starting to turn, but Jesse caught her by the elbow before she walked away from him.

"No, I don't want that." She just looked over at him for a second, their eyes locking. She sighed and turned back to face him.

"Fine. I'll stay, but only if you answer my question."

"Certainly," Jesse said, glancing around the auditorium.

"Why were you always such an ass to me in school?"

Jesse looked back at Beca and he remembered something from middle school he'd thought he'd forgotten.

_In 6th grade, Beca was determined to make a few friends aside from him, since they didn't have any classes. Only problem was, she tried to be friends with Jackson. The day after Jackson had completely rejected her and completely embarrassed her in front of their entire class, Jesse had spent time comforting her._

_The next day at school, beca didn't show, so Jesse took his chance to confront Jackson about it. He stomped up to Jackson and said, "Why are you being such a jerk to Beca?"_

_"You really want to know?"_

_"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."_

_"Because of you. She's always with you. Even though you don't have class together, you're always around."_

_Jesse nodded, "So, if I leave her alone, you'll be nice?"_

_Jackson had just looked at him to see if he was being serious. But, at the time, Jesse had never been more serious about anything. The only thing that had topped that on the seriousness scale since that day was how much he loved her. "Yes, I'll be nice if you back off."_

_After that, Jesse didn't talk to Beca aside from a passing 'hello' or when she called and asked if they could play, which he usually made up a lame excuse for to avoid it. Jackson held to his promise, he was nice to her after that. Well, until Jesse found out about her parents getting a divorce. That was when he decided it was best for him to stay in her life. I guess he never told her why he'd stopped being her friend._

"Jesse?" Beca said, snapping him back to reality.

"I'm here, sorry."

"My question? Were you going to answer it?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm waiting?" she said. He could tell from the tone of her voice, she was desperate to know. If she wasn't, she wouldn't still be standing in front of him.

"Because of Jackson."

"What?"

"Because you were friends with Jackson. I never hated you. I didn't like Jackson, that's why I was terrible to you," Jesse looked at her.

"But why didn't you like Jackson? He's probably the best person I know," she said, causing Jesse's heart rate to speed up he had to fight the smile that wanted to show through. "Or, at least, used to know. We haven't spoken in weeks. He was supposed to be going to this school with me, but I haven't seen him around at all, I'm starting to get worried."

"I didn't like Jackson because, I liked you. And he took your attention away from me."

"What?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well, if it's any consolation, that's why I'm being nice to you, now. Because Jackson isn't around."

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so she closed it. Jesse held out a hand to her. "Truce?"

She looked down at it for a bit. Before sighing and shaking his hand once. "Truce."


	6. Onions

**I know, the chapter title doesn't make sense, but it Weill wpknce Lyon read it. Sorry this one is a little short, but 6 is longer. I just finished writing it a mil title bit ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Onions**

_Beca's POV_

To Beca's surprise, Jesse had been serious about being nice to her. 2 months after initiation night, he was still being nice to her. She and Jesse actually got along decently well. He even managed to make her smile a couple of times.

Jesse reminded her a lot of Jackson. They had the same weird sense of humor and both really seemed to enjoy movies. It made her think that if Jesse hadn't been so jealous of Jackson throughout school, the 3 of them would've been great friends.

Beca walks into the radio station. Jesse was already there, and she was late. Luke see her walk in the booth and gets up to open the door. "You're late," he said.

"Yeah, sorry. My class ran late."

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again."

"Got it," she replies and gets to work stacking. Jesse walked over to her.

"Lier..."

"What?" she asked.

"Lier. Class didn't run late. You and I have the same class."

"Shut up. I fell asleep."

"Whatever you say," he said and smiled at her.

Beca just rolled her eyes and continued stacking. He rolled his cart around to the other side of the book shelf and put his vinyl away on there shelves.

Beca lazily put another vinyl onto the shelf when Jesse holds "The Alphabet Blend" vinyl in front of his face across from her. The baby on the cover was holding a spoon and kind of creeped her out. When he lowered the album from his face, she gave him a courteous smile. Basically telling him, 'I acknowledge that you've made a joke, but it wasn't that funny'.

Beca moves down the row a bit further and Jesse holds Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment" vinyl in front of his face, his arm lining up perfectly with the cover. This time, Beca really smiles, but when he looks back at her, she whips the smile from her face. He doesn't need encouragement.

The third cover Jesse holds up is the Yeah Yeah Yeah's "Zero" vinyl. Beca realizes her attempt to not smile so he wasn't encouraged to continue, wasn't working. He apparently determined to get a smile out of her. She laughed through her nose and half smiled at him. When he put the cover down he had this goofy look on his face that made Beca roll her eyes.

The next cover Jesse used was Ted Mugent's "cat scratch fever". Now, Beca was starting to get a bit frustrated. When he put the cover down he made the face from the cover and quietly said, "Grr." Beca just gave a side glance and a small smile.

However, by this time, Luke had taken notice of Jesse's goofing off and decided he needed something else to do "Jesse?" Luke called from the booth.

"Yeah?"

"I'm starving so could you..."

"You want me to get you lunch? You should probably lay off burgers. You're not going to be 22 forever, you know."

Luke lifts his shirt to show a six pack. Beca really can't help but stare at it when he does. "I think I'm good," he says.

"He's good. You're good."

"And the chess match continues..." Jesse says as he walks off to get Luke's lunch.

_Jesse's POV_

"Hey, this is my new mix," Jesse heard Beca say as he walked out of the room. Damnit, Jesse thought, she's been giving Luke her mixes. He hadn't listened to any of her tracks since the accident. They had played a few in the car

While Jesse avoided showing it to her because there was nothing she could do about it, he was extremely frustrated. He had to break through all those walls, and more, just to get to her heart again. Just so that she'd be herself around him like she used to. However, even if she does let him in, she won't ever look at him the way she used to. Not for who he is, anyways, because she'll ever see is "Jackson". He can see the sliver of pain in her eyes every time she looks at him. Even though Jesse has managed to get her to smile and laugh a bit, he is never going to be able to erase the pain Jackson had caused her. And it kills him to know that he can't do anything to fix it.

It wasn't really her fault. The asshole that had crashed into them was at fault for Beca's brain injuries, and other injuries too, obviously. Jesse really thought he should explain to Beca what had happened, but he was worried it would push her further away then she already was or that she's shut him out completely and lock the door so he wouldn't ever be able back in.

When Jesse got to Burger King, he got Luke's usual Whopper and fried but "forgot" to order it without onions. Revenge for interrupting his time with Beca.

When Jesse got back to the studio, Beca was upstair looking through the CDs, they hadn't even started on sorting upstairs. She probably wanted a change of scenery. Jesse stuck his head in the booth and sat Luke's lunch on the desk next to the door. He noticed a bunch of Beca's mixes sitting in the "submissions" basket.

Jesse looked up at Luke and said, "Have you even listened to these yet?"

"No, haven't gotten the chance to yet."

"You should. Obviously Beca would like you to at least listen to them, even if you don't play one on the radio."

"I will when I get the chance," Luke said, motioning for him to leave. Jesse left, quietly closing the door behind him and walked up the stairs to Beca. He stood at the top of the stairs and watched her stack for a few seconds. She wasn't facing him, but he could tell just by her stance, she was nervous.

"Beca?" Jesse asked.

Beca didn't turn to him. "What?"

"What's wrong? You seem nervous."

Beca stopped stacking and turned to Jesse. "He hasn't played any of my mixes."

"Maybe he just hasn't had time."

"Or maybe they suck," she said and turned back to her CD piles.

Jesse heard Luke's station booth door fly open. "Damnit, Jesse! I told you I hate onions!"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to say no onions," Jesse replied and walked over to the other side of Beca's table.

"Ugh! I hate onions! They're crunchy and disgusting!" Luke shouted.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Beca whispered.

"No, I really forgot to tell them no onions."

"Really?" she looked up from her pile and to him.

"Really, you have so little faith in me Beca Mitchell. Why would I do something like that to Mr. Six-Pack?"

Beca scoffed at him, "Because he's 'Mr. Six-Pack'. Is somebody jealous?"

"No, actually. Can't say I really care about having a six-pack. I got other things going for me."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like singing," he smiled, and started singing along with the radio as he placed more CD's onto the shelves.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

_Beca's POV_

Beca watched him as he sang. He had an amazing voice. She knew he'd made the Trebles, but she hadn't realized how amazing his voice really was.

She mentally slapped herself for this thought and rolled her eyes to play it off like she hadn't been impressed by him at all.

After an hour of Jesse singing off and on with the radio, their shift for the day was over. On their way out of the station, Jesse asked, "So, are you actually going to come to class today?"

"I usually do, don't I? Of all my classes, this is the one I like most."

"Because I'm your partner?"

"Yes, because you're my partner, and I can't stand to be away from you," she gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Why don't I get you a wet rag to whip all of that sarcasm off of your face?"

She started laughing, which was odd, because Beca never laughed. Especially not at one of Jesse's lame jokes. After a few seconds, she stopped laughing and looked over at Jesse, a smile on her face, she shook her head at him and looked back at the ground.

"You know, Beca? You have a beautiful smile," he said to her.

Her smile faded quickly when she remembered something Jackson had told her not long before she left for Barden.

_"You have a beautiful smile, Beca. Why don't you show it more often?"_

_"Because I can't trust everyone with it," she had replied._

_"You can trust me with it, can't you?"_

_"Of course, I'm just not used to trust people with it. Everything in my life that makes me happy always seems to disappear once I realize how happy it makes me."_

_"Do I make you happy?" Beca had looked over at him, sadness in her eyes. "Beca, I promise. I won't disappear. You're stuck with me."_

_"Yes," she smiled. "You do make me happy."_

"Beca?" Jesse said, worried. He waved a hand in her face. She had stopped walking.

"Sorry, that reminds me. I have to go work on a presentation for my other class. Could you take notes in class for me?"

"Umm, sure, but Beca. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just really need to finish this project," she said, rushing off in the opposite direction, towards he dorm, leaving a very confused and worried Jesse behind her.

Beca was sure that happiness made things disappear. Her dad made her happy, and he disappeared. Jackson made her happy, and he's now disappeared. And Jesse, to Beca's surprise, makes her happy too, but she knows, sooner or later, he's going to disappear as well.


	7. Riff-Off

**A lot of this chapter it's stuff straight from the movie, but whatevs. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Riff-Off**

_Jesse's POV_

Beca had been acting more distant than usual today. Well, really, she'd been acting distant for the last month. When Jesse saw her with a few of the Bellas, she seemed normal, but if she noticed him, he could see the pain in her eyes.

Laying on his bed, playing back their conversations in his as best he could, he tried to figure out what he had said. He figured out it had to have been something about being happy. Beca hadn't really felt that emotion much as a kid. While Jesse had done his best to make her smile and laugh when they were younger, he knew it couldn't have really made much of an impact.

Jesse sat up and looked out the window. He saw a girl sitting on the quad with her laptop sitting in her lap, headphones on. He knew it was Beca. He looked over at Benji, who was practicing his magic tricks.

"Hey Benji?"

"Oh, you're awake," he replied, turning to face Jesse.

"I wasn't - never mind. I need your advice."

"On?"

"On Beca. We haven't spoken in a month. She's been avoiding me, I just know it."

"Well, then, go talk to her."

"I've tried, but she just gives an excuse for leaving the conversation."

"Well, make sure she can't leave," Benji paused, realizing that he'd said that wrong. "Not with force, I mean, do something that she'll have to hang around for. Turn on a movie or something."

Jesse stood and looked away from Benji and out the window as he thought about this. "Yeah..." he said, grabbing his back pack. He shoved his laptop, his favorite movies, Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocky, a box of pretzels, a couple of juice pouches and a candle into his backpack.

Benji watched him do this, "Why a candle?"

"I don't know. I just thought the candle would want to come with," he joked with a shrug. He grabbed a towel and head outside to the quad.

He walked to the other side, ignoring the weird looks for the towel. "What's up, weirdo?" he called to her once she was in earshot. He tossed a juice pouch to her, she barely caught it.

_Beca's POV_

Beca's brain instinctively started racing through ideas of leaving the conversation, but her curiosity got the best of her. "What's this?" she asked him. _Seriously_, she thought, _a juice pouch? Jesse and Jackson are so a like, it's scary._

"It's juice pouch," he said, laying the towel on the ground next to her and sitting on it.

"Not the drink...why are you here?"

"As much as I love spending time with you stacking CDs...and I do. I love it, like, more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us want to kill ourselves. Right?"

"I guess, but I really should get back to this mix. I'm just about finished," she said, fiddling with her current mix.

She saw Jesse begin pulling all this stuff from his bag out of the corner of her eye. "So, I brought some movies," he said. "Jaws, E.T., The Breakfast Club, Star Wars and Rocky. Best scores and soundtracked movies of all time. That's what I wanna do when I grow up. I wanna score movies. Bring people to tears, you know. Blow their minds. I feel like only music can do that."

"Yeah. You must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet," she said, jokingly, looking away from her computer and to him. She meant it as a joke, but he didn't take it that way.

"I did, a few months ago. I loved her, still do. She's best girl I know," he said, a smile growing on his face. He looked down at her hand. "But things are...different now. She's changed. I've changed. So, no girlfriend right now."

"Wow, I'm sorry. That sucks. What was her name?" Beca asks him.

"Nope."

"Her name was 'Nope'?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, that's not her name. By 'nope', I meant, I don't want to talk about her."

"Come on, just her name?"

"No. Not unless you tell me why you've been avoiding me the last month. It's only fair.

"I - I haven't been avoiding you, Jesse," she said, looking down at her laptop screen.

"Yes you have, don't lie."

"It's complicated."

_Jesse's POV_

"So is my relationship with my ex-girlfriend," he said. He hated how that sounded. He hated putting it that way. He thought, of all things Beca would someday be to him, an ex was never one of them. And referring to her as such to her face without her even knowing they were ex's stung like hell.

"Fine. Back to the fact that you're single. How can you still be single, though? You have juice pouches and Rocky."

Jesse gave her a small smile, "I'm not the person to ask about that. So what do you wanna watch first?"

"Wanna do something else? We could relieve my parents' divorce or visit a gynecologist," she said. _Oh Beca_, Jesse thought, _once a movie hater, always a movie hater_. Since Jesse didn't "know" she was a movie hater, he knew he had to act surprised.

"What, do you not like movies, or something? Like any movies? You don't..." he said, and she took a guilty sip of her juice pouch. "What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking...puppies."

"They're fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end."

"But the endings are the best part."

"They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl. That kids sees death people. Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Okay, right, so you just happened to guess the biggest cinematic reveal in history?"

"'Vader' in German **[actually, it's dutch]** means father. His name is literally 'Darth Father'."

Jesse sat there with a surprised look on his face. Of course, her hated for movies wasn't affected by the accident. "Huh...So you know German **[Dutch]**. Well, now I know why you don't like fun things. You know, you need a movie education. You need a movie-cation and I'm gonna give it to you."

"Yeah, in between Bella rehearsals, which are always," she said, looking out at the quad.

"Are you guys getting reading for the riff-off next week?"

"What the hell is a riff-off?" she asked, irritated.

"It's a competition for a-ca-people. A song topic is given and you have to sing songs based on that topic. It'll make more sense when we actually play."

"Okay," she said, and looked down at his piles of movies. "So, were we actually going to watch a movie, or just talk about watching a movie?"

Jesse was surprised by this. Maybe he had gotten through to her. "Sure, we can watch one. Which one do you want to watch?"

"Which ever, just let me finish this mix up quick. I just need to finish saving it."

"Can I listen to it?" he asked.

"Maybe later," she said, clicking "save" on her computer. He was glad she was considering playing her mixes for him. That was a good sign. He knew how hard it was for her trust the people she plays them for.

"Okay," he said, grabbing Star Wars and putting it in his computer. They waited until her file was finished saving before they started the movie.

_Beca's POV_

The next week, the Bellas met up in their auditorium ror rehearsal.

"Alright, girls. Tonight we're doing the riff-off against The High Notes, The BU Harmonics and, most importantly, The Trebles," Aubrey said

"What's a riff-off?" Stacie asked

Chloe was the first to respond. "It's a game. Justin will give us a topic. Let's say it was boy bands. Aubrey will you help me with this?"

"Sure," she said and looked at the group. "Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Denise and Ashley with me. And Lily, Stace, Elise and Beca with Chloe." The girls moved to stand with their leaders. "Alright, Chloe and I will worry about the hard stuff, you guys just pay attention to what we're doing and back us up once you catch on," Aubrey explained.

Chloe started the group off

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're -_

Aubrey cut her off, and the girls seemed to understand how to play right away.

_- You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you -_

Stacie cut off Aubrey

_- You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't -_

Fat Amy decided to take her turn and cut Stacie off

_- Can't you see_

_I've got to have you all just for me_

_(step) And girl, yes it's true_

_No one else will ever do_

_(step by step) Ooh baby,_

_You're always on my mind_

_(step by step) Ooh girl_

_I -_

Beca was skeptical about the game, at first, but if was fun, she cut off Fat Amy with a song, she wasn't proud of having memorized.

_- I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby_

"Great job, you guys really caught on," Aubrey said.

"How come we don't keep going?" Stacie asked. "That's fun."

"Because Beca finished the song. If a team reaches the end of a song without another team stopping them, the game is over," Chloe said.

"Alright guys, riff-off is in 30 minutes. Let's head out!" Aubrey said, leading the group to the empty pool.

"So, Beca?" Chloe said to her as they walked to the pool.

"Yeah?"

"I'm surprised by you. You knew a Jonas Brothers song. Maybe you're not such a badass after all."

"I'm really not proud of saying I have that song memorized. My little sister, Jennifer, had a phase a couple years where all she would listen to was the Jonas Brothers. And not just, put on headphones, listen to it. Oh no, play it on her boom box loud enough you can hear it through the whole house, listen to it," Beca smiled at the memory. She really missed Jenn.

When they arrived, they stood and talked for a few minutes before the game started. The BU Harmonics began making siren noises. "Welcome to the riff-off!" Justin shouted. "Who's ready to get vocal? The winners get the greatest prize of all the microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Centre. Let's see our first category." Justin projected a spinner with song topics. "Ladies of the 80's!"

Aubrey ran for the center, but Bumper, Jesse, Donald and Unicycle beat her to it.

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey, (hey hey) Hey Mickey_

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine -_

Baloney Barb and the BU Harmonics cut the Trebles off with, of course, a Madonna song.

_- You're so fine and you're mine_

_I'll be yours till the end of time_

_Cause you make me feel_

_Yeah, you make me feel_

_So shiny and new_

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like -_

Aubrey took her turn and cut them off, the rest of the Bellas quickly followed her lead

_- Like the one in me_

_That's O.K._

_Let's see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes_

_Let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away -_

On of the High Notes cut off the Bellas

_- Away, aye_

_It must've been love_

_But it's over now_

_But it over right now_

Justin stops her before she makes herself look even more like an idiot, "The negative side effects of medical marijuana, folks. You have been..."

Everyone in the audience claps twice and yells, "Cut off!"

"Stoney baloney," Justin says. "Let's check out our next category." He clicks the spinner. "Songs about sex."

Beca stands on the sidelines, only singing when the whole group joins in. She watches as Cynthia stops Donald from going first. Stacie quickly joins her.

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it -_

Donald cuts them off

_- Sex baby_

_Let's talk about you and me_

_Let's talk about all the good things_

_And the bad things that may be_

_Let's talk about sex_

_Alright_

_Let's talk about sex_

_A little bit, a little bit_

_Let's talk about sex, baby -_

Aubrey tries to pull Stacie back to the group, but Stacie refuses and cuts the Trebles off.

_- Baby, all through the night_

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me too_

_And I -_

Jesse cuts her off, and she walks back to the group.

_- And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

_Jesse points to Beca, but she just rolls her eyes at him._

_I know I can't help myself_

_You're all in the world to me_

_Beca blows him a sarcastic kiss and he tries, very unsubtly, to impress her._

_It feels like the first time_

_It feels like the very first time_

_It feels like the first time -_

Beca starts feeling competitive for the first time during the game and runs up and cuts Jesse off.

_- It's going down, fade to Blackstreet_

_The homies got RB, collab' creations, bump like Acne_

_No doubt, I put it down never slouch_

_As long as my credit could vouch_

_A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

_Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_

_Attracting honeys like a magnet_

_Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent_

_Still moving this flavour with the homies Blackstreet and Teddy_

_The original rump shakers_

Beca pauses for a second when she realizes that the Bellas aren't helping her.

"Keep going," Jesse encourages.

_Shorty get down, good Lord_

_Baby got them open up all over town_

_Strictly biz she don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

_Getting paid is a forte_

_Each and every day true player way_

_I can't get her outta my mind_

_I think about the girl all the time_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Baby_

_I like the way you work it,_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Baby_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Babe_

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Weeouw_

The audience begins cheering for the. "I mean, you're welcome!" Beca yells to the Trebles, more specifically, Jesse.

"Tough blow, ladies. The word you needed to match was "'it', and you sang 'it's'. You are..."

Justin and the Trebles clap twice and yell, "Cut off!"

"Are you serious?" Beca said.

"Trebles win!" Justin yells and they start cheering.

"Beca, I'm sorry. You lost," Jesse called to her of the cheers, rubbing it in.

Aubrey made lead them away from the Trebles and the audience and gave them a lecture and told them to write down everything they did wrong.


	8. Nicknames

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded recently! I've been on vacation and wi-fi has been limited, but I'll make it up to you. I finished the story, I may go back and re-upload a couple of the chapters if I see something I want to change. That being said, enjoy the ending! I've got something special planned that you will hopefully like at the end. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nicknames**

_Beca's POV_

The group split off and everyone headed to their dorms. "Beca!" she heard Jesse call. She ignored him and kept walking. "Beca!" He apparently wasn't going to let it go.

"What Jesse?" she replied, stopping and turning to face him.

When he caught up with her, he said, "It's too late for you to walk around by yourself. Let me walk you to your dorm."

"I can take care of myself, don't you have some party to celebrate your win?"

"This is more important that some party."

She looked over at him to see if he was being serious. Apparently, he was. "Fine."

They walked in silence for a bit. Jesse was the one to break the silence, "You did really good tonight, Beca."

"Thanks."

"I'm serious, you did."

"I know I did, but we didn't win. I messed up."

"Who cares about the win, everyone there seemed to love your performance."

She smiled, "Yeah, it was pretty awesome."

"It was..."

They walked in silence a little longer. She lead the way to her dorm. "This my dorm ," she said, standing in front of her doorway.

"Alright, well, see you tomorrow," he said and smiled at her. He turned turned to go.

"Jesse?"

"Hmm?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Goodnight."

He smiled widely at her, "Goodnight, Becs." She watched him walk away from her down the hallway, ignoring how her pulse had increased speed. She walked into her dorm and sat down at her computer to wok on mixes. She saw Jesse walking outside. She couldn't help herself from watching him. When he disappeared from view, her attention snapped back to the computer. There was something about him, Beca didn't know what, but there was something very...familiar...about him.

The next day, Beca was sitting in the quad with her laptop. She saw Jesse pass, but he didn't seem to notice her. "Hey, nerd!" she called. She didn't even mean to call him that, it just sort of came out. Nerd was her name for Jackson, so why did she call Jesse that. Much to Beca's surprise, he looked over at her and stopped when he realized it was her, he seemed worried about something.

"Hey, weirdo."

"What's wrong?"

"Umm, I have a speech in my next class, and haven't even started writing it. I completely forgot about it until Benji mentioned his speech," he said.

"Oh, okay I'll see you later," she said. He was about to walk off, "Wait, Jesse. Quick question."

"Yeah?" he turned back to her.

"You asked me last week if you could listen to one of my mixes. Did you still want to?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, but, I can't until later this evening."

"That's fine. If you want to come by later today, I'm not doing anything aside from Bellas rehearsals at 3, but we'll be done by 6 or so," she said. She really did want him to hear her work. She was certain he'd like them.

"Alright, I will, but I need to go to class. See ya later, weirdo."

"Bye, nerd," she called as he walked off to class.

_Jesse's POV_

"Bye, nerd," he heard her call. He smiled at this, the old Beca is still in there, and she was, slowly but surely, coming back to him. She had always called him that off and on in high school. She had called him that for the first time fall of their senior year. Four months or so after they had started dating.

_"Hey, nerd!" she said when he answered the door. She had decided to just show up._

_"Nerd?" he asked, letting her inside._

_"Yes, nerd. You're a nerd."_

_"If I'm a nerd, then you're a weirdo."_

_"I'm not a weirdo."_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"Fine, nerd. I'm a weirdo." They sat down on the living room couch. "So, my dad called. He said I was officially registered to attend Barden University next year."_

_"That's great, Becs."_

_"Something like that."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"If I'm going to go to college, I don't want to go alone. What if you don't get accepted?"_

_"Beca, it's fine. There's another college not far Barden and it that has a lot of the same music programs, and I'll go there instead."_

_Obviously, Beca hadn't liked that plan. "I'll ask my dad if he can put a good word in for you."_

_"I doubt your dad has any control over who is accepted and who isn't."_

_"He must have some control. He is a teacher, and he did get me in."_

_He was surprised Beca was making this such a big deal. "Beca, what's really bothering you? It isn't like you to let something silly like this stress you out."_

_"My dad told me that going to LA was a dumb decision and that I should find a real career choice."_

_"What?"_

_"He said he 'D-J-ing' was just something you do for fun. Not a career." He could tell from her voice, she was really hurt by this. Beca and her dad had never been very close, especially after he left, but Jesse knew she really wanted his approval. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She took it willingly, her arms going around his neck. She pressed her face into his shoulder, and he felt a tear hit his shoulder._

_He kissed her cheek and said, "It's okay, Bec. Everything will be fine." He started humming "Keep Your Head Up" by Andy Grammer. He felt a smile grow on her face. "You gotta keep your head up, oh oh. I don't know the words, but it's okay," he sang, making her start laugh._

_He let go of her and looked at her offended. "Are you laughing at my singing, weirdo?"_

_"Most definitely, nerd," she laughed._

By the time Jesse snapped back to reality, he was sitting in his class room. This isn't going to go well, he thought.

_Beca's POV_

Later that night, Beca was sitting in her dorm, waiting for Jesse. It was 8:30 and it was getting dark out. She was starting to think he wasn't coming.

A knock came on her door. She walked to it and opened it. "Hey, weirdo. Sorry it's so late. I had Trebles rehearsal. You mind if I come in."

"Yeah, come in," she opened the door wider and moved out of his way.

"This is...nice," he said, looking at Kimmy Jin's side of the room. "Not very you, though."

"That's my roommate's half. Kimmy Jin. She hates me, so don't touch anything. This is my half," she said Jesse looked over at it.

"This makes more sense," he said, slipping his jacket off and setting it on her bed.

"How did your speech go?"

"Terrible, I'd really like to just forget about it." He sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her as she explained how it the mix creator worked. She pulled on her headphones.

"So, I uh just find songs that have the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them together. So like, this is the new bass line, and this is matching up downbeats," she takes off her headphones. "I'm talking really loud."

Jesse nods with a smile.

She holds the headphones out to him. "Um..that's me singing."

He takes them from her and puts on them on. "This is really good. Now I'm the one yelling, right?" He pulls the off his head and smiles. "That is amazing, Beca."

"Thanks."

"So, I brought this over," he says, pulling out The Breakfast Club that he'd had shoved in his jacket pocket. "Because I wanna watch you watch the end of this movie. And then I can die a hero." He moves back and puts the disc in her laptop that was sitting open on the bed.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?"

"Yeah," he said and motions for her to come sit by him, she does so. "Okay. The Breakfast Club. 1985. Greatest ending to any movie ever. This song launched Simple Minds in the US. Could have been a Billy Idol song, but he turned it down. Idiot. Perfectly sums up the movie. It's equally beautiful and sad."

"That is fascinating," she said, sarcastically.

"Right?"

"Tell me. What does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?"

"Well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy."

"Sure."

"And black coffee, to help him with his morning dumps."

"You're an idiot," Beca replied to his stupid comment, a smile growing on her face.

"It's true. I'm full of fun facts."

"You should let other people tell you they're fun."

"And an athlete.

And a basket case.

A princess.

And a criminal.

Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club."

Jesse puts if fist up with the movie. She smiles slightly at him, thinking it was cute, though she'd never admit it to anyone. He quickly realizes that Beca isn't watching the movie. "You're missing the ending."

"Sorry," she looks back at the screen, but realizes he's watching her, and looks back over at him.

She sees his eyes flick to her lips quick before looking back up to her eyes. He leans in towards her a bit, and she soon realizes that she's leaning in too, but catches herself and straightens up. She clears her throat and pauses the movie. "It's good. I'm sure the beginning is…"

Kimmy Jin and a couple of her friends walk in. "The white girl is back..."

Jesse gets up, awkwardly. "And I'm out," he walks to the door. "A pleasure, Kimmy Jin. Excuse me," he says to the three in the doorway before glancing back over at Beca. She really did feel bad. He'd put himself out there, and she blew him off.

She stood up from her bed and sat at her computer chair. She glances out her dorm window to see Jesse walking away. She watches him as he kicks a pop can that rolled towards him.

_Jesse's POV_

_Damnit, Jesse. Why did you do that?_ he thought once he was out of her dorm building. He noticed a can roll towards him, and he kicked it hard out of his way. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Beca sitting at her computer. She was watching him, but she looked away when she noticed him smile up at her. He made his way across the quad to his dorm.


	9. Regionals

**Chapter 8: Regionals**

The next day was regionals. Jesse was looking forward to it. Their rehearsals for the last few weeks had gone perfectly, so he knew they had it in the bag.

He climbed onto the Trebles's bus, the rest of the Trebles following. Donald was their designated bus driver. Jesse found a seat and just listened to the conversations going on around him.

When they arrived, they got a program. The Trebles were the last performance of the night, right after the Bellas. They were escorted to a small warm ups room and they ran through their song one last time.

They headed to the auditorium and the Sockappellas were preforming. When the Sock-a-pellas finished, Jesse turned to Bumper. "Do we clap?" he asked.

"No, we don't," Bumper said.

"Never," Donald added

By the end of the night, the Trebles got first, the Bellas got second, the Sockappellas got third, and Beca was in jail for destruction of property. The Trebles's trophy had gone through the window when Fat Amy got a little overly _excited_ by a fight.

When the Trebbles got back to campus, Benji drove Jesse to the station. Jesse decided to call Beca's dad, and he came to pay her bail, and Jesse decided to meet her at the door.

"Hey, Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby," he called to her when they let her out.

"Hey, you know you just have to say, 'Hey, Million Dollard Baby.'You don't have to reference the specific actress," she replied.

Jesse put on an offended face, "Damn. Prison changed you."

"Thanks for bailing me out," she said.

"Well, I didn't." Dr. Mitchell climbed out of his car.

"You called my dad?"

"I know, I know, but they we putting you in handcuffs, Bec. It looked pretty serious."

"That doesn't mean you call my dad," she yelled.

"Who else was I gonna call? Okay, why are you yelling at me? I'm the only one here."

"I didn't ask you to be."

"I was just trying to help," he said.

"I don't need your help, you're not my boyfriend," she said turning away from him.

"Got it," he said. He hated to hear her say that. Beca Mitchell, his best friend and girl he was completely in love with, flat out telling him she didn't want to be with him. It was a reminder of the heartache that was always deep in his chest. He usually tried to ignore it, but this time, it wasn't about to go unnoticed.

"Dad, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah it is a big deal. I get a call in the middle of the night saying my daughter's been arrested for destruction of property."

"It was a misunderstanding and I was protecting my friends. I was putting myself out there. Making memories."

"If you think I'm paying for you to go to LA after a stunt like this, I'm not. Get in the car." Jesse heard her dad say this he knew that she wasn't happy with him for more reasons than his attempted help.

"You're not even gonna hear what I have to say about this?"

"No, not tonight. Just get in."

Jesse climbed in the passenger's side of Benji's car And they drove back to campus, which was only 10 blocks from the police station.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Benji said, side glancing at the nearly broken-hearted face of Jesse.

"Not your fault."

"It's not yours either," Benji retorted. _Yes it is_, Jesse thought. _If I had been paying attention, I could've stopped before that damn trunk collided with her. _"Is that Beca?" Benji asked, pointing at a girl laying on a bench.

"Yeah, it is. Can you pull over, Benji? I'm gong to walk her home. She shouldn't be out by herself at this time of night," Jesse said, and Benji did so. Jesse climbed out and walked over to the girl laying on the bench. It was Beca.

"Beca?" he asked when he got closer to her.

"What, Jesse?" she asked, angrily.

"Why are you just laying here?"

"My dad dropped me off over there, and I just didn't feel like walking. These damn heels are killing me."

Jesse considered offering her his shoes, but considering how upset she'd been with him for his help 10 minutes ago, he thought he'd better not. "Why don't you take them off?"

Beca shrugged before standing up and brushing the dust off of her. "Aubrey'll kill me if I get this outfit dirty," she mumbled.

She started to walk off, but Jesse caught her elbow. "Bec, I had no idea your dad was going to react like that. I would've just paid the bail if I'd known. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Jesse," she said, facing the other way. She yanked her arm from his grip. She started walking away from him.

He walked along side her. "What, Jesse?"

"I'm not about to let you walk campus by yourself at 1:00am. It's against gentleman code," he joked, but she took him seriously.

"I don't need your help. I can fend for myself. You're not my boyfriend," she said and the pain came back.

"I'm not walking you home as your boyfriend, I'm doing this because you're my friend and I care about you, but I won't walk you home if you don't want me to. See you...whenever," he said.

She walked towards her dormitory, and Jesse decided to follow behind her at a distance, just to make sure she made it okay.

"Hey sexy, lady!" a very drunk guy called to her. He and a few other, obviously drunk, guys walk up to Beca. She's not too far from her dormitory now, but the guys aren't backing off.

Beca keeps walking. "Come on, sugar. Don't be like that," the tallest guy says.

She just ignores them and pretends they aren't talking to her, but Jesse can't do the same. He walks up to the guys and Beca.

When he gets close enough, he gets between Beca and the drunkies. "Can I help you guys?" he asked.

"Get out o' here, ass. I doubt she wants to be around a nerd like you," the tallest says, maneuvering around.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Beca happens to be my girlfriend. If you'll excuse us," he pulls Beca gently by the elbow to the her dormitory door.

"Goodnight, Becs," he said.

"You're not my boyfriend, Jesse."

"I know. Trust me, Beca. I know. I only said that-"

"So that you wouldn't get punched in the face." Jesse nodded at this. "Why'd you follow me?"

"Because I was worried about you," Jesse said simply.

"Don't be. I'm fine," she walked through the door and it shut in his face.

Jesse walked bak towards his dorm and the guys were laughing. "Ah, shit, man! She really must not like you a' all! And you said she was your girl friend!" The tallest said when Jesse passed him.

Jesse quickly brought his fist up and right hooked the guy in the face. He quickly walked off back towards his dorm.

_Beca's POV_

Beca stood in the door way for a second before turning, just as Jesse punched the tallest guy in the face. _Wow_, she thought,_ I didn't think he had it in him._

She turns and walks upstairs to her dorm and finds all of the Bella waiting inside for her.

"Hey!" they all say.

"What up, Shawshank?" Fat Amy asks.

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose asks.

"Did they spray you with a hose?" Fat Amy asks.

"I did a turn at County," Lily says quietly.

"You guys waited up for me?" Beca says, surprise evident in her voice.

"Of course we waited up for you," Chloe replies.

Kimmy Jin looks over at Beca agrily. "They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience Beca," she says and walks out of the room.

"Beca, I'm glad you're here. I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting," Aubrey says to the girls. "First up...Our score sheet revealed that the Sockappellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises."

"We should be taking risks," Beca says. "It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different."

"Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice," Cynthia Rose agrees.

Beca continues, "The audience love the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we…Oh my god, that sounded so queerballs. What's happening to me?" She walks across the room to her computer. "Um..let me show you this arrangement I've been working on."

"I didn't know you were into this stuff," Chloe says.

"Okay, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the set list as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. "Aubrey looks overat Cynthia Rose. "Sorry, Cynthia Rose."

Chloe cuts in, "But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool. I mean…"

Aubrey stops her, "Okay rehearsal tomorrow. 8:00am sharp." The Bellas leave Bellas dorm room, saying their goodnight a to her.

Once they had all left, Beca changes out of her itchy Bellas uniform in into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. She shuts her lamps off and climbs into bed. She couldn't stop her thoughts from going to Jesse. She even had a dream about, though she'd never tell anyone about it in a million years.

* * *

**Alright, so at the end, Beca mentions a dream she has. I would dog into detail about what the dream is about, but I really kind of want to leave it up to your imagination. If, once the whole story is uploaded, you all still want to hear what the dream was actually about, I'll upload my rough copy of it. Thanks so much for reading! It means so much! :)**


	10. Semi-Finals

**Next chapter peoples! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Semi-Finals**

_Jesse's POV_

It had been three months since regionals, and semi-finals were tomorrow. Beca was still upset with him, he could tell that much. Why? He wasn't entirely sure. Well, he had an idea, but he was sure it wasn't the case.

Beca hadn't even really talked to him since that night. Every day at the radio station, he would say hello and ask her how she was doing, but the few times she ever actually responded, the conversation was usually something along the lines of:

"Hey, Beca."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Then she would put on her headphones and ignore the world while she sorted and stacked the CDs and vinyl.

The only thing aside from that, that she had said to him was, "Where did you go with the Michael Jackson stack?" To which he had pointed across the room.

Jesse realized ignoring the problem wasn't helping, so he tried to make it up to her in a subtle way.

After their shift, and once Beca left, Jesse went to Luke's office. "Hey, man," he says.

"What Jesse?" Luke said after he announced the upcoming song.

"Did you ever listen to any of Beca's mixes?"

"No, I haven't gotten the chance."

"No chance? They're really good. She played one for me. Make time. If you don't listen to them, I will."

"Fine, okay. I'll listen to them tomorrow. Alright?"

"Good," Jesse said, walking away from the booth with a satisfied look on his face.

The next day, Jesse went to the booth 2 hours earlier than usual since he had Trebles rehearsal that evening before semi-finals.

"Where's Beca?" Jesse asked Luke.

"She's taken today off. Said she was busy all day," Luke replied, turning on one of Beca's mixes. It wasn't long before Beca burst through the station door dressed in her Bellas uniform. She runs to the booth window.

"Hey! This is my track! You're playing my song right now! That is awesome! You like it? You put it on the radio! That is amazing!" she yelled, smiling widely.

"It's a sick beat," Luke says stepping out of the booth.

"Yeah, I always thought her beats were pretty sick," Jesse says from upstairs. Beca just glances up at him, her eyes telling him to stop talking. Jesse shuts his mouth and nods once. He starts making his way down the stairs while Luke and Beca talk.

"Hey, Becky. The DJ at the garage does a brilliant version of this, but yours? It's better."

"Yeah it is," she says, smiling.

"I'm gonna listen to her tonight. I think you should… You should come with," Luke say, causing Jesse to get stuck at the top of the stairs. _Don't do it Beca, don't do it_, he thought.

"I have a thing," she replies. Jesse gives a quiet sigh and continues down the stairs.

"Flight attendant training?" Luke asks her.

"It's Barden Bellas. I have the semi-finals tonight."

Luke looks over at her with a face of disgust. "Really? I did not have you pegged as an a cappella girl."

"That's cause you don't know Becky like I do," Jesse said, walking past them. "See you tonight."

Luke walks back into the booth as Jesse leaves. He hears the music turn up, and assumes Beca did it.

Later that evening, it was time for semi finals. Jesse was really looking forward to it. He loved any chance to preform. Especially at competitions. The Trebles were set to preform right after the Bellas.

From what Jesse could hear through the walls, they did good really good. He really like Beca's improvisation during the first song of their set. When it was the Trebles's turn to go, he, Donald and Bumper lead the group backstage where the Bellas were also, just leaving after their performance.

"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse," Aubrey yells at Beca. Jesse had no idea what he had to do with the argument, but Aubrey had thrown him into it any how.

"Woah, woah, Aubrey, calm down. We're not hooking up, I swear," he says.

Beca turns to him, and he puts the pieces together, he shouldn't have said anything. "Jesus Christ! That's perfect. Of course you're here right now. I don't need your help, okay? Can you back off?" she yells.

"Trebles. Time to bring the pain," Benji says.

"If this is what I get for trying…" Beca says softly before turning and running out of the auditorium.

"Beca? Beca, wait," Benji called, running after her.

_That was it_, Jesse thought. The final straw. Beca hated him. He shoved this thought out of his head, he had to look happy while he preformed even though his heart ached.

When the final score was announce, the Trebles got first and the Bellas got third, so they didn't move onto finals.

_Beca's POV_

Beca had been upset with Jesse, but she wasn't entirely sure why. She knew she was upset with him for following her to make sure she got to her dorm okay, to which she was grateful, but she didn't have the courage to admit that to his face. She was also upset with him for making the argument between her and Aubrey worse, but really, there was no way for Jesse to know what had been really going on. She knew he was just trying to be the nice guy that he is and help her, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize to him. She knew her pride would hurt if she did.

Beca walked into the station, and noticed that Jesse was no where to be seen. She pulled on her headphones, and got to work, noticing a note from Jesse taped onto the shelf across from her.

_Beca,_

_I took my shift early today and sorted through this shelf. If you could please put them back where they belong, I didn't get the chance to finish._

_Jesse_

Beca sighed and started on putting Jesse's piles away. Luke walked up to her, "Hey, Becky. I was going to go to the DJ at the garage tonight, did you still want to come?"

"Sure, what time?"

"9?"

"Umm, sure. I don't think I'm doing anything. I'll meet you there," Beca said and Luke walked off back to the booth. Had Luke asked her at the beginning of the school year, Beca would've said yes in a heart beat, but now she wasn't too sure if she really wanted to go with Luke.

That night she walked to the garage and was waiting in line for 10 minutes or so before Luke came out to get her.

"Music is music," Luke says as they walk in. "The a cappella stuff is just upsetting."

Beca gets slightly offended and sticks up for her group, "Yeah, but when it's done right, it's actually pretty great."

"Uh...Great is what you're doing," he says and they both turn to the DJ. "Listen, spring break, in the booth, I want you to do the night shift," he says and Beca smiles. "Play your own music. Do whatever you want, but the booth's all yours, Becky."

She looks away and smiles, excited for the opportunity to run the booth. But she realizes he's still calling her 'Becky' and decides to finally correct him. "It's Beca."

"What?"

"My name's not Becky, it's Beca."

"Well, that's weird. Why didn't you say anything?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know..." They both awkwardly turn towards the DJ and stand in an uncomfortable silence until Beca breaks it. "Why did you decide to play my music anyway?"

"Well, I finally listened to it 'cause Jesse kept bugging me. And I thought it was solid. He's a relentless kid." Beca nods her head. _Of course_, she thinks, _Jesse helped her out again_. "So I'm gonna go hang. Are you gonna be all right looking after yourself?"

"Yeah," Beca said as she looked around the room. People were drunk and dancing around to the music. She turned around and saw a few guys watching her, so she rolled her eyes and left the club.


	11. Spring Break

**Chapter 10: Spring Break**

_Beca's POV_

The week before spring break, during her internship, Luke taught Beca the basics of running the booth. How to play music, set up back-up playlists incase you fall asleep, how often to play commercials, and he also installed her mix software so that she could use it during songs.

Once spring break came around, she knew the booth like the back of her hand. Her last internship time before break, she was back to stacking CDs and vinyl with Jesse. This time, she decided to not listen to music.

_Jesse's POV_

They worked in silence, aside from the occasional time that one or the other of them would start singing with the radio. Jesse tried his best to ignore her, but when she started singing Titanium, he knew he had to watch her.

_I'm bulletproof_

_Nothing to loose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricashey_

_You take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Shoot me down_

_But I won't fall_

He watched her sing until she noticed him watching, and she stopped. She smiled over at him, making his heart beat a bit faster, but he turned around and looked at the clock. Their shift was over. He started to walk away from her. He made it outside the station when she stopped him.

"Jesse," she called after him. He stopped walking, so that she knew she had his attention. "I'm sorry that we fought. I was mad and I overreacted and I'm just…Aubrey makes me crazy," Beca explains.

Jesse was surprised by her apology, but upset that she didn't understand. He turned towards her and said, "Seriously? You think I'm upset because you yelled at me? "

"No, I know…" she said, but he cut her off.

"No, you don't. You think you know, but you don't. You push away anyone who could possibly care about you. Why is that?" he asks her.

She looked stumped. "I don't know."

"Well, you better figure it out because I'm done with…" he paused. He wasn't even entirely sure what to call them."Whatever this is," he said.

"Jesse…" she said.

"I'm done..." he said, and walked away. He wandered off back to his dorm and regretted it leaving her.

_Beca's POV_

Beca stood there and watched him walk away, and, for a split second, all she wanted to do was run after him and hug him, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She knew she'd never let him in all the way, and he seemed to know it too. She began to walk back to her dorm to take a nap. She had her first night shift tonight.

When she got to her dorm, she laid down on her bed when Kimmy Jin walked past and turned to her.

"Happy Spring Break," she said.

"You too," Beca replied, and Kimmy Jin left the dorm, pulling her suit case along with her.

Beca laid on her bed, mind lost in her thoughts. Her mind quickly flashing to Jesse whether she meant to or not. She fell asleep. When she woke up, she had 10 minutes before her shift.

_Jesse's POV_

The next day, Jesse had a plane ticket back to Nebraska. She packed up his clothes and headed to the airport. When his plane landed, his mom and dad were parked outside waiting for him.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Minnesota. Michael decided to go Minnesota with some friend for spring break, and Samantha and Daniella went on a road trip to The Mall of America with some friends theirs.

He gave them his best fake smile, but he could tell by the look on his mother's face that she wasn't buying it. She didn't bother him about it, though. It wasn't until they go home that even that she asked him why he'd been so upset.

"Jesse?" his mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Come in here quick."

"Sure," he walked to the kitchen to meet his mom.

"Could you peel some potatoes and carrot sticks for me, dear?"

"Sure, Mom," he replied and got the potatoes, carrots and the peeler.

"So, how's school been?"

"Fine."

"Still in that a cappella group?"

"The Trebles. Yeah, I'm still in that."

"How's Beca been? Has she been healing alright from the accident."

Jesse's eyes stung at the mention of Beca. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, fine. She's just...fine."

His mom stopped what she was doing, "That doesn't sound fine."

"No really, she's fine."

"Tell me the truth."

"She is. She's fine."

"Jesse Tate Swanson!" She yelled, making Jesse flinch. "What is going on that you're not telling me about?"

Jesse sighed, set his potato and the peeler down on the counter and looked over at his mom. "Beca...she forgot about me-"

His mom wrapped her arms around him, he took the hug willingly and felt a tear roll down his cheek and onto his moter's shoulder. He hadn't cried since the accident. The only time he had was when she was sitting next to him in the car right after, seemingly lifeless.

He pulled away from his mom and looked out the window next to him. "She didn't exactly forget about me. Not completely. But she mistakes me for someone else."

"Who?"

"Jackson Carter."

"Oh no, not that jerk."

"Yes, him," he sniffed.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Jesse shook his head. "Why not?"

"She'll never believe me."

"Sure she will."

"But, like I said, she hasn't completely forgotten me, There's been a few times when says something that only I would get. She called me nerd again a few times, and didn't seem fazed when I called her weirdo back."

"That's a good sign. Maybe she just needs time to remember. I'm sure something will trigger it soon," his mom smiled and patted his cheek. He smiled back at him mom. "There's a smile. Now get back to peeling."

"Roger, Roger, Captain Over, over," he said, quoting Airplane. His mom laughed at him.

"That was a great movie."

"Still is," he said, getting back to peeling.

The five days later, Jesse was sort of back to normal. While he was obviously still upset now and then, but he felt better knowing he'd talked it over with his mom.

"Jesse?" his mom called from the living room.

"Yeah, mom?" Jesse walked into the living room.

"Could you please run and get some hamburger for supper? Your dad is grilling burgers."

"Sure. Just a pound?"

"Yes, and here," she handed him a $20. "This ought to cover it."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"A gallon of milk."

"Okay, I'll be back," he said and walked a few blocks to the store. He walked down the dairy isle and saw Jennifer at the other end.

"Jenn!" he called. She looked around and saw him. He walked towards her and she smiled.

"Jesse, hey. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"I had no idea you were going to be back in town. How come Beca isn't? I really miss her. The house is lonesome without her."

"She got a night shift job at the local radio station. She and I are interns there."

"How are you two going? I talked to Beca on the phone a month or so ago, and she didn't mention you at all. When I brought you up, she changed the topic."

"We're not together."

"What? You broke up? How in the hell? Did you break her heart? If you did, I'm gonna have to break your face."

"No, it was nothing like that. You know I'd never hurt Beca in a million years. I love her. But she..."

"Broke your heart?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But it's complicated."

"Then come to the ice cream parlor and explain."


	12. The Breakfast Club

**Chapter 11: The Breakfast Club**

_Jesse's POV_

"So, she forgot?" Jenn asks him and he nods. "Literally."

"That's the way it seems."

"And you've given up?"

"Yes, all she does is shut me out."

Jenn smacks him across the face. "Wake up, Jesse!"

He rubs his cheek with his hand. "I am awake, you little-"

"Then open your eyes! If nothing else, there's one thing I've _always_ known about my sister," she paused so that he look at her. "She loves you. A love that can't be broken by some stupid brain problem. And I know you love her that much too." Jesse just sat and listened to her. As she spoke he slowly gained the confidence that she'd come back to him.

_Beca's POV_

Beca had been upset the entire spring break. With Jesse, with thr Bellas, with Luke, but especially with herself. While she was in the booth for her night shift, she saw the album for The Breakfast Club and was reminded of Jesse. She smiled down at the CD.

The next morning after her shift, she rented The Breakfast Club from the library and put it in her laptop when she got back to her dorm.

As the movie progessed on, Beca started remembering things from years ago. A memory flashed through her head.

_Bece and Jesse had been dating for 3 months at the time._

_That's not right_, Beca thought. _She and Jesse never dated._

_They sat, curled up together on the couch watching his favorite movie, The Breakfast Club._

_"Don't you, forget about me," the Simple Minds song came on and the credits floated up the screen. Beca wasn't particularly interested in the movie, but made a point to keep her eyes on the screen or else Jesse would rewind back to the part she stopped paying attention in. She risked a glance up at him to find his eyes staring back down at her._

_They sat that way, eyes locked on the other, sitting in a comfortable silence. He began to lean down towards her, ever so slowly and hesitantly. Beca was too lost in his eyes to fully focus on what she was doing._

_She sat up slightly to close the distance between their lips. She felt relieved. After all those years of confused feelings and a somewhat awkward friendship, they had finally closed the space between them. He pulled her up on his lap before they broke off, eyes opening. He smiled at her before kissing her once more._

_There was a cleared throat behind them, it was Beca's mom. Beca looked towards her mom, she was dressed in a bathrobe and, Beca suspected, nothing else, hair everywhere and make-up smeared slightly and she had a beer in hand. "Beca...if you're gonna make out...go somewhere else..."_

_Beca gave her mom a side-glare, shrugged her shoulders and pushed Jesse backwards onto the couch._

Beca sat in confusion. No, that can't be right. That can't be right at all. Jesse was a jerk to her in school. She had been dating Jackson, not Jesse. Jackson was her nerd, not Jesse.

Beca ran this through her head a few times over, but the more she repeated it, the less she believed it. Another memory came to her.

_It was something she only barely remembered happening, but she was certain it had._

_She had been in the coma for a week. There was a hand wrapped around here's a strong, but shaky hand._

_"Come on, Becs," she had heard Jesse's voice say. "Wake up and come back to me, weirdo. I love you, Becs, so you have come back to me now. Come back to your nerd," he said. She had felt a tear hit her hand and then a pair of lips press against her cheek, but at the time, she had no way if responding to him._

Her mind snapped back and her eyes were streaming with tears as "Don't You Forget About Me" finished playing on the credits.

"Jesse..." she whispered.

She then remembered he was done. She had missed him. He wasn't coming back. But she had to try. Her nerd needed her to finally wake up, and see him again.

The next day, it was announced that the Bellas were back in the competition.

Beca knew the first thing to do that day was go to her dad's to see what he thought she should do about the Bellas. She really missed her girlfriends. "No one was more surprised than me, but I really like those girls," she said.

"And you thought quitting was the answer?" He replied.

"Seriously? You can say that to me?"

"Come on, Bec, that's so unfair. Look your mom and I, we didn't work. But I tried so hard to make things right between us. But you, just shut me out."

"Yeah, well, I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's just easier."

"It's also really lonely."

Beca was stuck. Really stuck. "What do I do?"

"Well, that's up to you," he dad replied.

Beca thought it over for a bit before getting up and walking to the door. "Where are you going?" her dad called.

"I've got an apology to give."

When Beca got to the Bellas auditorium, the girls were fight over many things. "Guys! Guys, stop! What is going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing. This is a Bella's rehearsal," Aubrey said.

"I know. I just…wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down and I'm really sorry. And…Aubrey, if you would have me, I want back in," she explained. Aubrey ignored her, so Beca started dragging her chair away.

"Aubrey," Amy whispered.

"Wait."

"Thank you. That would have been embarrassing."

"Beca, I know that I've been hard on you, okay? I know that I've been hard on everyone here. But I am my father's daughter. And he always said, 'If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags,'" Aubrey explained, fighting tears.

"I get it. Mine gets on me too. Not like that, but…I guess we don't really know that much about each other. About most of you really," Beca replied.

Stacie was the first to speak up. "Well, I'll confess something that none of you really know about me," she paused and took a deep breath. "I have a lot of sex."

"Yeah, we know Stacie," Amy said.

"Only cause I just told you," Stacie replied.

"This is a good idea. That was a pretty bad example, but this is a good idea. Why don't we all go around the room, and we can all say something about ourselves that nobody else knows," Beca suggested, and the other 9 girls seemed to like the idea.

"Okay, I got something. This is hard for me to admit to you guys," Cynthia said.

Amy leaned over to Aubrey, "I think we all know where this is going." She turned to Cynthia and said, "Les-be-honest"

"Well, for the last two years, I've had a serious gambling problem. It started when I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Whoomp! There it is," Amy whispered.

"I still love you," Denise whispered.

"Anyone else?" Beca asked.

"I ate my twin in the womb," Liky said softly.

"Okay. Um…Fat Amy?"

"I'm an open book. I mean, for God's sake you guys all call me Fat Amy. See, I guess I'm just not really living if I'm not 100% honest. And my real name is Fat Patricia."

"What?" Aubrey said.

"Okay, I've never really been one of those girls who had a lot of friends who were girls. And I do now. And that's pretty cool. So, that's me. Someone else please go."

"Okay. Over spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes. I know. The doctor said that I can't sing above a G-sharp, maybe ever. I thought this season was over."

"It's okay, it's okay," Stacie comforted her.

"Beca, what do we do?" Aubrey asks and then throws the pitch pipe to Beca. Unfortunately, Beca misses and the pipe rolls into the vomit. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe not here," Beca said.

Later that evening Beca told the Bellas to meet her in the pool. She wanted to see how the girls did with combining songs.

"Alright, let's remix this business. Um..Aubrey, would you pick a song for us, please?"

"Bruno Mars, Just The Way You Are."

"Okay. Um…Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?"

"Yeah."

Everyone in the group really seemed to enjoy the mix, and they all did really well. Even Aubrey, to Beca's surprise, seemed to really enjoy it.


	13. Finals

**Last chapter ****_*tear*_****. I'm working on some little extra things to put in eater this chapter. One of the things I have in mind is an extension of the prologue. It'll be the same thing as the prologue, but I'll go into a little more detail on how Beca and Jesse, and how they ended up together, what started the juice pouches, their junior prom night, and, lastly, bits and pieces of their senior year and the summer after they graduate. Anyways, here ya go! Last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Finals**

_Beca's POV_

ICCA finals were coming up in 2 days. Beca and the Bellas had been so busy the last month making up the time they'd missed, Beca didn't have time to talk to Jesse at all.

They never worked the same shifts at the station and Jesse made a point to sit on the opposite side of the room in class.

Beca had a plan, though. So not seeing him didn't bother her much. Beca had managed to talk Aubrey into songs not originally done by women, including "Dont You Forget About Me".

Beca had insisted on this song, and when Aubrey asked her why, Beca told her it was complicated.

_"You love him, don't you," Aubery said to Beca._

_"Love who?"_

_"Jesse."_

_"What makes you say that?" she asks, ignoring the way her heart beat sped up just mentioning him._

_"It's pretty obvious. While I may not approve, because he's a Treble, you're the one in charge now, not me. Do whatever you want."_

The next couple days ran smoothly, the Bellas practiced well. The girls all packed clothes for their performance and for the night and headed to the airport.

_Jesse's POV_

Just before the Trebles turn to preform, the Bellas came up to the side stage. They were after the Trebles.

"Hey," he yeasts a familiar voice say behind him. He turned and saw Beca.

"Hey," he replied. There was something different about her today. He saw something in her eyes, something he hadn't seen in a while, but he couldn't read what it was.

"Good luck," she gave a small smile.

"Thanks, you too."

The Trebles were announced to go onstage. The other members aside from Jesse and Benji went on stage. Jesse ran up shortly after, but Benji stayed behind until his solo.

_I'm living for the weekend but no, not any more._

_Because here that familiar feeling that friday is famous for_

_I'm looking for some action and its out there somewhere_

_You can feel the electricity all in the even air_

_Yeah, it may just be more of the same_

_But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name_

_So I guess I ve to wait and see_

_But I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me_

_But its alright , its alright, its alright, its alright_

_Bright lights in the big city_

_Belongs to us tonight_

_I've got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Know every one knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me_

_Now everybody wants some crystal magic_

_Its tricks that on a tempo will blow your mind_

_Pickk a verse, any verse I'll hypnotize you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer_

_How about you with the eyes_

_Come on down to front and sit right here and don't be shy_

_Come one, come all and see the show tonight_

_Prepare to be astounded, (no gold goes to guys?)_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio I never told lie_

_They called me mister magic man_

_I'm floating on cloud nine_

_I've got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Know everybody knows I've got the magic _

_Magic magic magic _

_Magic magic magic_

_Magic magic magic_

_Aaaahhhooooooooo_

_I've got the magic in me!_

_Beca's POV_

She watched him their whole performance. He did wonderful, they all did, but the only one Beca cared about was Jesse. She noticed him glance over at her a couple of times.

As the Trebles walked off stage, Beca watched closely to see where he sat. She needed to know where he was during the Bellas performance.

"Up next, the Barden Bellas!" the announcer called, and the Bellas walked out on stage. Beca did her normal routine through the song until her solo came up.

_Hey hey hey_

_Won't you, come see about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing_

_You know it, baby_

_Tell me, your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything_

_Inside and out_

_Don't you, forget about me_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

Beca looks over to Jesse's seat and tries her best to look him in the eyes.

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name_

She saw Jesse put his fist in the air and a grin grew on her face for the next line and she pointed at him.

_I sing_

_La la la la laa_

_La la la laa_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_Jesse's POV_

After the Bellas song, he was the first one, or at least one of the first ones, to stand and clap for them. He watched as Beca ran off stage and over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, which surprised him. Beca wasn't exactly a clinging person. Especially not this Beca. His old Beca maybe would have done that. But only maybe. Only when she really missed him.

Not that he didn't enjoy the hug, he took the hug willingly and wrapped his arms around her too. "I'm sorry," Beca said in his ear. She started to say something else, but he couldn't hear her.

"What?" he asked. She let go of him and pulled his arm out of the auditorium. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For a lot of things, like-"

"Beca, don't. It's fine."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is f-" he said, but she put a finger over his mouth to stop him talking.

"It's not. There's a lot of things I need to apologize to you for, and I will in time, but right now, I'm mostly sorry for all the crap I've put you through this last year," she said and put her hand down. Jesse opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a 'shut up' face and he decided not to say anything. "Our freshman year was supposed to be fun. That's what we planned right?" Jesse tilted his head to the side. "We planned to have classes together and have fun, right?"

Jesse's mind was racing. What? Did she know? Did she remember? How did she remember? What changed? When did she remember? Loads of questions were zipping through his mind, but the only question he could get out was, "What're you talking about?" He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Our car accident 2 weeks before the school year made forget about you. Well not forget, replace. My mind replaced me memories of you with my memories of Jackson. I'm sure there's some wacko science theory about what actually happened, but whatever," she paused. Jesse didn't know how to respond, so she continued. "I know, you know. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have kept the act up. So stop the act now."

"What act?"

"The Jackson act."

"I haven't been acting, Beca."

"Yes, you have. Now knock it off Jesse Swanson! I remembered!"

"Beca, the only time I ever acted was when it required me to reference Jackson. Everything else was all me."

"Fine," she said with a nod. "You know, Jess?" Jesse felt his heart rate speed slightly as she used his old nickname. "I think part of me knew all along. I think it knew that you didn't do any of that stuff, but my memories said otherwise, and so I believed them over that small part of me."

They stood in silence for second until Jesse couldn't help himself. "How'd you remember?" he asked softly. Beca couldn't tell if he was happy or sad about this news.

"Over spring break, I watched The Breakfast Club."

"Beca, break was a month ago, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, hurt. She'd remembered a month ago and he didn't even know it because he'd been so busy ignoring her.

"That accident was eight months ago, why didn't you tell me?" she retorted.

"Because I didn't think you would believe me. I'm lucky I got you to see me as a not-so-bad guy at all. Now answer my question."

"I didn't want to. I was still trying to wrap my brain around having entirely new memories of you, even though, they weren't really new. Plus, you were upset with me."

"Actually, I wasn't. I mean, I was before, but over break I talked with Jenn. She slapped me across the face for having not told you. I was actually going to talk to you about it tonight after finals. Whether or not you believed me," he said slid his arms around her waist. He missed this. Of all the things that he had missed of her, having her in his arms was what he had missed most. "But I guess I don't need to now."

"I love you, nerd," Beca said to him, a smile on her face.

"I love you too, weirdo," he replied and pressed his lips on hers.

_Beca's POV_

They stood there in their kiss for what felt like only a few seconds since they hadn't kissed for eight months, but was probably more like a minute. Beca felt Jesse nip her bottom lip, and then she was jabbed in the side.

She screamed and turned around to see Fat Amy standing closest too her, but the other eight Bellas standing behind her. "Stupid bitch..." Beca muttered at Amy before turning around and seeing Jesse holding back laughter.

She slapped his upper arm, "Shut it." This only made Jesse laugh out loud. Beca watched him and felt a subconscious smile grow on her face that she couldn't stop.

"Shawshank, you're as red as a tomato," Amy told her, and Beca turned away from Jesse and the rest of the group, blushing furiously.

_Jesse's POV_

Jesse caught Beca's hand and twisted her back towards him before she wandered away from the group, and into his arms. He'd only just gotten her back, he wasn't about to let her wander off again. She tried to hide her blushing face with her hands. It didn't work, because Jesse just held her hands back.

Beca struggled to get free before she looked up at the other Bellas. Both she and Jesse noticed something. Aubrey was standing, holding a trophy almost half the size of her.

Jesse kissed Beca's nose before letting go of her. She walked over to the Bellas.

"We won?" Beca asked. Aubrey nodded and handed the trophy to Beca andA

Aubrey grinned widely at her. "We won," Beca said a little more excited then before.

"Yeah, while you were out here mackin' out with your boy toy, here, we actually went up and got the trophy," Fat Amy joked.

Jesse scoffed at the nickname, but ignored it other wise. He smiled at Beca and she turned to him. "We won!" she yelled sarcastic mocking showing in her eyes. "Ha! Suck on that, nerd!"

"You know what? I might," he said, one eyebrow going up.

Beca scoffed at him, "In your dreams, Swanson."

"You know it will be," he said and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to the Bellas, and they continued their excitement.

Jesse watched as Beca celebrated their win with her girls. He didn't really care that the Trebles had gotten second. All he care about was that he had Beca back. His Beca. The only girl he'd ever love.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it. I hope to finish up all the extras stuff soon (I have a 10 hour car ride home in a couple days...blah...). It'll be mainly going to be prequal stuff and then I plan to write Beca's dream if anyone is curious about it. If you would like to read more about a certain part in (my version of) Beca's and Jesse past (or future****, for that matter), I would be more than happy to write it up and upload it. Just let me know in the reviews!**

**Thank you so much for reading, and all of the support. It is VERY much appreciated. Loves ya! XD**

**GeekAndProud 3**

**PS, did you know that Skylar Astin is putting together his own album?**

_"It's in the earliest, earliest stages," Astin told ETonline at Logo's _New Now Next Awards. _"I've written about 12 songs on my piano. My really good friend Cris Cab, who is a recording artist, started laying down a track for me as a fun project. So we're going to see where I can take it."_

_Astin, who previously starred in Broadway's _Spring Awakening_, describes his sound as "a little John Mayer-ish" in that he writes a lot of __love__ songs, and __break-up__ songs. "But my greatest inspirations are Marc Broussard and Dave Matthews," he clarifies. "Right now, the music is really singer-songwriter, piano-based. A little Ray LaMontagne."_


	14. First Day (extra)

**Okay, prequel chapters! So, the way this will work is that I've taken stuff from the prologue I wrote at the begining and put dialogue and more description of what happened. So, obviously, the first this is the say they met. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prequel 1: First Day**

_Jesse's POV_

Jesse's first day of kindergarten was something he had been looking forward to since his parents told him what school was. So, finally being there, made him the happiest kid.

Now, Jesse had always been very outgoing and willing to do just about anything to make someone smile, no matter how silly it made him look, so when he saw a little brunette girl swinging by herself at recess their first day, he wanted to cheer her up.

"Hi!" Jesse said to the girl on the swing set.

The girl looked up at him slighlty. She was pale and had sad looking brown eyes. "Hi," she said.

"Can I swing with you?" he asked and she nodded hesitantly to him. He climbed onto the swing next to her. "I'm Jesse." The girl nodded, but didn't answer. "What's your name?" he coaxed.

"Beca."

"Well then, nice to meet you. That's what my mom told me to say when I meet new people." Beca nodded to him.

He found this girl odd. Which, there was no doubt, that she was, but that didn't change his mind about trying to befriend her. It made him more determined. Jesse jumped off his swing and landed on his feet. "Do you want to come play on the monkey bars with me?"

Beca watched him as he jumped. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Jump like that."

"Oh, that? It's easy. I'll show you," Jesse said proudly and got back on the swing. "You just kick your legs for a bit," he explained, kicking his legs back and forth to make the swing to higher. Beca mimicked him. "The you jump," he said and slid off of the swing, landing on his feet.

Beca watched him closely as he did this. "Now you try," he encouraged with a smile.

Beca slid out of her swing and landed on her feet on the ground. "I did it!" she said and smiled proudly.

Jesse clapped, "Hooray!"

"What's 'hooray' mean?" she asked, her smile disappearing.

"Good job, I think. They say it in movies sometimes."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to come play on the monkey bars?" Jesse asked her.

"Yeah," Beca replied with a wide smile. He began running to the monkey bars and she ran after him.

They were best friends all throughout elementary school after that.

They always ended up in the same classes because they lived in a small town, they paired up for projects, played together at recess and at the park down the street from their houses.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I really like it. Writing Beca and Jesse as kids is harder than you'd think. Alrighty! Lates!**


	15. The Divorce (extra)

**Prequelo numbero Two-o! And for those who do not no espeako Espeñol-o like-a me-o, that means prequel number 2! Lol, jk! I took Spanish class, I know that isn't how you say it. ;)**

* * *

**Prequel 2: The Divorce **

_Jesse's POV_

In 6th grade, Beca and Jesse grew apart. Their small town elementary school collided with 3 other elementary schools in the surrounding towns and were all put into one middle school. The two didn't have any of the same teacher in 6th grade, so they were only able to see each other on the bus and at the park once in a while.

"Morning, Becs!" Jesse said in his usual cheering morning voice, as he climbed on the bus. Beca was sitting by herself, backpack in her lap and face in her bag.

Jesse sat down beside her, she didn't move. He tapped her shoulder. Nothing. He shoved her arm slightly. Still nothing. He was getting starting to get worried. "Beca, are you okay?" he said, concerned now. He heard Beca snore softly Making him roll his eyes.

He sat on the bus, listening to her snore off and on until the bus pulled up at the school. He poked her in the side. Her back arched and she made a squeal. Jesse began laughing. "While that was hilarious, we're at school," he grabbed his bag and got up.

Beca sighed and glared at him for a second before collecting her stuff and following after him.

_Beca's POV_

When October of their 7th grade year came around, Beca's parents hit a rough patch. Well, really the rough patch started the year before, but by that October, it had gotten so bad that they considered divorce.

In later that year in December, they split up for real. Divorce papers sent in and everything. Once the divorce was finalized, Beca's dad quite his teaching job and moved down to Louisiana to be a college professor. This left Beca, her sister, Jennifer, who was 3 years younger than Beca, and their mother to fend for themselves.

Beca laid on her bed, replaying everything that had happened through her head.

_"Finally," her dad said. "It finally went through." He threw the papers down on the kitchen counter in front of Beca's mom before walking outside to his truck. He had loaded up with his stuff a few days ago._

_"Thank God!" her mother yelled after her, now, ex-husband. "Get the hell out of this house!"_

_"With pleasure!" he shouted back, slamming the door. 11 year old, Jenn ran after him._

_"Daddy!" she cried to him. "Daddy! Don't leave!" But it was too late because he was already in the car and pulling away from the house. Jenn turned and shut the door, eyes flooding with tears. She ran for Beca, who was sitting on the couch in the next room over._

_Beca held her sister close. "Bec, daddy left," Jenn sobbed._

_"I know, Jenny. I know," Beca said, stroking the top of Jenn's head. Beca hugged her sister until she stopped crying._

After that, Beca began closing herself off to people, and barely spoke to anyone, including Jesse. She had been so upset and didn't want to interfere with Jesse and his other friends. His "music" friends, as she would refer to them. It wasn't until April of their 7th grade year that Jesse finally went to Beca's house to find out what was up.

Beca was laying on the sofa, nose in a book, when a knock came on the door. She sighed, set her book down on the couch and stood up to answer it. Jesse stood on the other side of the door.

"Hiya, Becs!" he said in his usual cheery voice and a grin plastered to his face. Beca was certain that he never stopped smiling. If he did, it wasn't when she was around.

"Hey, Jess," she replied with her usual response, giving him a fake smile. Jesse frowned at her.

"Don't give me that fake smile, Becs. I know something's up. You've been avoiding me," he said. She could tell he was hurt that she hadn't talked to him lately.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie, Beca. Just tell me."

Beca knew denying him the information of her parent's divorce wasn't going to stop him from getting it from someone else. She grabbed him by the shirt sleeve and dragged him towards her and her sister's room.

"Jenn," Beca said. "Can you get out of here for a bit?"

"No, it's my room too."

"Jenn please, just 5 minutes and you can come back in."

Jesse must've known this was very secretive because he knelt down by Jenn and said, "I need to talk to Beca for a bit. When we're done, you can come back and Beca and I will play dolls with you, okay?"

Jenn looked up at Jesse and smiled. "Okay," she ran out of the bedroom.

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Anytime, sorry that you're going to have to play dolls, too."

"Whatever..." she said with a shrug.

"Soooo..." he urged.

Beca had never been the kind of girl to cry. Especially in front of people,and definitely not in front of Jesse. So when she felt a tear slip down her cheek, she was surprised. "My parents...they got a divorce. In December."

Beca figured Jesse would be the first to initiate their hug, but by the time a third tear escaped her eyes, all she wanted was someone's arms around her for comfort. She reached out for him, and pulled him in for a hug, pressing her face into his shoulder while a few more tears escaped her eyes. He returned the hug, but he seemed kind of hesitate and surprised by it.

"Shh...Beca it's okay," he said softly. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this," he said. When he said 'we' Beca's arms tightened around him.

"Thank you, Jesse. You really are a better friend than I deserve..."

Jesse tried to clear his throat, "Anytime, Becs, but could you let go now? I cant breath."

She let go of him quickly and stepped back. "Oh, sorry," she said, making him laugh.

When their 8th grade year came around, Beca and Jesse were best friends once again, but they were different. They were closer than before, and Beca knew she trusted Jesse more than she trusted anyone else.


	16. Choir (extra)

**This one is pretty short, but I have a longer extra planned after this.**

* * *

**Prequel 3: Choir**

_Jesse's POV_

In 8th grade, Jesse had him mind set on introducing Beca to the music department. He was certain she'd love it once she tried. "Come on, Bec! Please? You have an amazing voice!" he said for the millionth time that day.

"No, I'm not joining."

Jesse gave her his best puppy face, "Pretty please?"

Beca looked over at him, and he could tell by the look on her face that she'd decided to cave. "Fine..." she mumbled.

"I thought you'd agree with me."

"In your dreams, Swanson," she said. She really only called him by his last name when she was saying 'in your dreams'. Jesse still wasn't entirely sure why she did, but he wasn't complaining. "I'm only doing this so you'll shut your trap about it."

"But I got you to do it, so that's all that matters."

_Beca's POV_

Much to her own suprise, Beca really did genuinely enjoy chior. She joined again in 9th grade and 10th grade. That's when Jesse decided it was time she joined show choir.

"You'll love it, Beca! Please?" he gave her the puppy face.

"No way, Jesse Tate. You already used that face to convince me to join choir."

"Which you loved."

"No I didn't," Beca denied.

"You know, Beca. Lying isn't a good color on you. You love choir."

Beca gave a sigh, "Damnit, Jesse...Fine, I'll audition for your stupid dance and singing group..."

"I thought maybe you'd see it my way," he said and smirked at her.

"In your dreams, Swanson..." she mumbled.

A week after auditions, the results were posted. "Beca! Come look!" Jesse called to her.

Beca looked in his direction. He and many other people were standing in front of the choir bulletin board. Beca gulped. _Shit_, she thought. The only reason Jesse would call her over was if she made it.

She lazily walks over to Jesse. "Look!" he said, happily and pointed to their names on the board. "You're even my face partner."

"Not sure that that's something you should be happy about. I have 2 left feet. Prepare to be stepped on multiple times," Beca mumbled. Jesse lead her out if the group huddled around the board.


End file.
